Fire Emblem in the 21st Century
by Meru-64
Summary: After the event from 1 year ago Meru encounters something unexpectedly. Fayt and the other comes to HER time. Will she be able to help them?  suck at summaries
1. Prologue

Meru: hey guys welcome back to one my stories. This is the sequel to 'The Girl from Another World'

Miyako: really?

Meru: yes really.

Yuri: I thought u were going to quit.

Meru: who told u that?

Yuri: Miya- ooooh.

Meru: whatever. Anyways I only own Fayt and Meru once again and there maybe some other characters that I added to the story. THEY also belong to me. Enjoy.

* * *

_Prologue_

It has been exactly 1 year since that day. My name is Meru Furude and 1 year ago I was sent to a game world where I found out that it was another parallel world, not just some game. In that world I live through the story and fought to live. There I met a man named Fayt. He was the man who changed me back to who I once was. But I knew we couldn't be together forever. After the events of the war, I was sent back to my own world.

Now here I am 1 year from that day. During that year, my sister is currently married to a man named Kureno Kinori. My best friend is also married to a man named Lyon Suzuki. They both kept their maiden names and the 5 of us were consider the "Fivesome" throughout the city.

One day I was getting dressed in my high school uniform with my blue hair going down my back and a pink ribbon wrapped around my head like hairband. When going to school I notice there was something shining in the sky but when I rub my eyes nothing was there anymore. "Mii~ that was weird." I said still looking at the sky.

"Meru!" Someone called .

"Sophia! Ahh!" the girl Sophia fell on top of me hugging me.

"oh you look so CUTE!" She shouted.

"nice to see you too!" I yelled kicking her off of me.

"Are you ok? I saw you looking at something."

"-sighs- I'm ok I just have a bad feeling for some reason."

Oh! Come on we'll be late for school!"

"OI! Wait a minute!" i yelled trying to catch up with her.

* * *

_Daein's Castle_

"-sighs- So much work to do." A woman with silver hair said tiredly. She was in a room that seem like an office. There was huge windows behind her and 2 wide doors where 2 Daein soldiers guarded. A green- haired man then came in and swung his arms around the silver haired woman. "What's the matter Micaiah?" he asked.

"Sothe. It's just that I'm so tired and Daein is not even complete with its reconstruction."

"I know Micaiah. We'll get through it somehow." Another man with green hair came in from the doors. "Micaiah. Sothe." He said.

"Fayt what is it?" Micaiah asked.

"Leo, Nolan and I found something. It looks very strange and some kind of power is coming out of it."

"What?"

They all went to a separate room where Edward, Leo, Nolan, Aran, and Laura were in. "What's going on?" Sothe asked everyone.

"Well we found half of a mirror. And when we found it, it had weird designs like no other mirrors have." Edward answered.

"A mirror?" Fayt then went over where the mirror was placed.

"We tried finding the other half but we couldn't find it." Laura said.

"Hey, there seems to be a scription here. It saids '_those we read this shall be sent a world beyond their own. They must find the maiden who possessed powers that no one has. And they must fight the evil within.'"_

"What does it mean by that Fayt?" Micaiah asked.

"I don't know. There seems to be more but its probably on the other half of the mirror."

"Well whatever it means we got to find this evil and destroy it." Edward said enthusiastically.

"Baka. Do you think it's going to be that easy?" Leo said to Edward harshly.

"If only Meru was here." Aran said and realized that Fayt was in love with Meru.

"..."

"Sorry."

"It's ok." Fayt responded. All of the sudden a bright light came out of the mirror causing everyone to scream. The next minute they were gone with the mirror.

* * *

_Somewhere far from Tellius_

A man with blue hair, who wields the blessed sword Ragnell and who is also consider the Hero of Blue Flames in Tellius. One day he and his long raven haired partner also found half of a mirror.

"Hey Soren, look what have I found." The blue-haired man said to his partner Soren.

"What is it Ike?" He asked.

"I found half of a mirror. For some reasons I feel power surging through it."

"Let me see. Hmmm. It looks like there's writing on the back I can't seem to read. I guess we need the other half." All of the sudden a bright light came out of the mirror causing them to scream. They too, were gone the next minute with the mirror.

* * *

Meru: Wow can this get any suckier.

Miyako: I thought it was ok.

Meru: u hav no opinion in this.

Miyako: meanie.

Meru: u're my older sis idiot.

Miyako: oh yea, of course I'd be saying that

Meru: ugh… anyways hope u like this R&R

Both: BYE!


	2. Japan

Meru: yay chapter 2!

Miyako: its like you just started ur first story.

Meru: yea… those were good times.

Miyako: so Meru and Fayt are going 2 meet again?

Meru: u need to read it to find out.

Miyako: awwww poor sport.

Meru: anyways, I don't own fire emblem or it's characters. Only Fayt and Meru. Yep just like the first story.

* * *

_Chapter 1 : Japan_

_**Fayt's POV **_

"ugh…" I groaned. When I came to I saw everyone knocked out and I noticed the mirror was in my hand. I looked around to see where we were. "What is this place?" I said confused. From the looks of it, it seemed to day but when I looked around it was night and there were bright lights everywhere. Nothing I have ever seen.

"ugh… where ARE we?" Edward said just waking up.

"Edward!"

"whoa… It's so-so COOL!"

"Leo! Micaiah! Nolan! Aran! Wake up!" I yelled at the others as they were slowly coming to.

"Laura! Are you ok?" Edward asked Laura very worriedly.

"I'm fine,but.. where are we?"

"Don't know..."

As we were looking around wondering where we were, people were staring at us weirdly and looking scared. "What's up with them?" asked Leo.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this." I said then all of the sudden a girl run into me. "oww.. Oh I'm so sorry –gasps-" she said.

"It's ok just look where you're going next time. Huh?" I looked at her and she looks scared. "Hey you ok?"

"AHHHH!" she suddenly screamed. I then realized my weapons were revealed and she probably taken the wrong idea. "W-wait! It isn't what you think!" I yelled then a man in weird clothing came up to me.

"Hey what's going on here?"

"I-I-I think he was going to assault me…" the girl said to the man.

"We can't have that now can we? All of you are under arrest you freaks."

"But we didn't do anything!" Micaiah yelled trying to defend us.

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for the judge." We willingly let him take us putting our hands in weird cuffs. If it weren't for this entire crowd of people here we could've easily gotten away but we wouldn't know what to do next if we did. '_What's going to happen now?'_ I thought after he put us in this weird carriage.

* * *

_The Next Day Furude Residence, Sunday 8:00 AM_

_**Meru's POV**_

"Meru. Meru! MERU! WAKE UP!" Someone yelled in my ear while I was sleeping.

"UGH! What Miyako?" I yelled at my sister who looks exactly like me only a foot taller with a different attitude and personality.

"I just came to let you know that I want you to clean up the house. Kureno, me, Yuri and Lyon will be out preparing the stage for next week." She said.

"It's 8! Why do it so early? And it was supposed to be your turn to clean the house."

"Well change of plans I'll do it next week I promised. Please?"

"Fine but this better be worth it." With that I got out bed and brush my hair and got out of my futons. I put on my green summer dress.

"Alright I'm off see ya later Meru." Miyako left giving me kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh… does she always have to that?" I said wiping my cheek. I went to the lving room and turn on the TV and started wiping the table or anything that needs wiping for that matter and while cleaning a news report just came in.

"This just in that last night 7 mysterious people in weird clothing was just arrested last night assaulting a young girl. Ken?" The lady said on tv.

"Thank you Min. Here are the pictures of what they look like." The man said with pictures of VERY familiar people I knew long ago.

"oh my god… is that… Fayt?" I said in shocked nearly dropping the vase I was holding.

"Whoever these people are they could be dangerous."

"So what's going to them now?"

"I don't know Min, but that's all we have today folks. See you on tonight news." With that I turned off the TV and immediately got out of the house putting on my skates to go to the police station as fast as I could. '_Fayt how in the world did you get here? Even so I always wanted to see you again. Please be alright.' _I thought hoping he's alright.

* * *

_Police Prison, 8:32 AM_

_**Fayt's POV**_

"Damn it!" I yelled punching my fist on the wall. "owwww.. Man these walls are thick."

"Really? But they look so weak." Said Edward.

"We still haven't figured out where we are." Said Leo.

"Well, we might as well hope for the best." Micaiah said hanging on to Sothe's hand scared.

"Micaiah, you're shaking." Sothe said to his wife.

"I guess I'm scared."

"Hey guys I hear something in the distance." Laura said trying to listen to what happens to be a girl screaming.

"What in the middle of earth is going on?" I heard a girl yelled.

"Mi-miss Furude!" Another person said.

"Furude? Did she just say 'Furude'? I asked the others.

"You don't think it could be…?" Aran trailed off.

"It could be…".

_**Meru's POV**_

The moment I step through the police doors I immediately screamed, "What in the middle of earth is going on?"

"Mi-miss Furude!" a policeman stuttered.

"Oh don't give that 'Furude' crap! I want you. To take me. Where the people you just arrested last night are. That is an order from the shine maiden of the Furude House. Just be glad we're not actually nobles."

"y-yes mam' !" He let me into the prison and I desperately tried to find Fayt. " Fayt! Fayt! Where are you?" I yelled through the hall of cells.

"Meru? Meru! Over here!" I heard someone screamed for me. I ran across the hall and turned left. I then saw him. The man I longed to see.

"Fayt?" I said.

"Mer!" it was him! "Fayt! How'd you, what-"

"We'll explain later! Can you at least get us out of here? We've been here all night." Leo said impatiently.

"Meru!" Edward exclaimed.

"Alright let me just get the keys for this. I turned around to the police guy. 'Hey give me the keys. I'll pay for bail. Put it in my bills, I'll pay it whenever I can." I then turned around to Fayt and said, "Everything is going to be alright just sit tight and I'll try my best to help you guys."

"I trust you Meru." Was his response. " Here you are Miss Furude." The policeman gave me the keys to the cell. "ok maybe sooner than I thought." I said opening the cell. When opened everyone started hugging me tightly. "Ok I can't breathe."

"Sorry Meru it's just that we've missed you." Micaiah said to me releasing me.

"alright let's get you guys at my house it's already [looking at my watch] 9:00. Super." With that we all left and we took a short cut going to my house without everyone in the city staring at us and screaming 'bloody murder'.

* * *

_Furude Residence_

"And here we are. This is my house." I said pointing at my 2-story house.

"It's big…" Edward said surprised.

"Not 'big' per se. come on let's just go in, we need to talk BIG time." With that we went into the house. "I'm home! Sister! Bro! Lyon? Yuri? I guess they're not home." But I said that too soon.

"Meru? Oh thank god I was worried about you!" Miyako emerges from upstairs wearing a towel soaking wet. When she saw me she also saw my friends. "you didn't tell me we had visitors…. This is extremely awkward."

"Miyako what are you doing come ba- oh Meru." A man with light blue hair said hhalf-naked

"hi Miyako. You too Kureno. I'm home you sex craving sick freaks." I said with a smile mentally imagining that I am beating the crap out of them.

"Meru, what makes you thin-" " Get back up there and if Yuri and Lyon are also there tell them NOT to go downstairs or I swear I will make this day a miserable one."

"Yes, mam'" Kureno and Miyako said at the same time going back upstairs.

"What was that all about?" asked Sothe.

"You do NOT want to know about those sex craving freaks. This isn't the first they done it. And yet they are just engaged.

"…" Everyone looked freaked to what I just say.

"ummm Meru are you okay?" Laura asked me still giving that same face expression.

"As a matter of fact, no. This is actually how things run around here in this house.-sighs- those were good ol' times."

"You still need to answer a question for us. Where are we?" Sothe asked me in a serious tone.

"Sit down guys. Anywhere's fine."

"No I think we're good."

"miii~ if you say so. You guys are in-" I was quickly interrupted when a bright white light came out of nowhere and Ike and Soren were standing right in front me. "Meru?" They both said at the same time.

"You have got to be kidding me. You guys pick the 'greatest' time to show up. No offence Fayt."

"None taken. Besides this must be a shock to you in the first place?"

"meh. I had worse."

"So where are we?" asked Soren.

"-sighs- You guys are in the year 2010, the 21st century. You guys are in my home city. This, is Japan. Welcome."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Meru: that could've gone worse but still worth it.

Miyako: How could you say that about me and Kureno?

Meru: Name one time you have NEVER slept at 2 o' clock in the morning.

Miyako: ….

Meru: That's what I thought. Anyways hope u liked this chappy.

Both: BYE!


	3. Blending in

Meru: chapter 3 finally.

Miyako: man I feel so tire. And I have to go to a meeting at 3 o' clock!

Meru: Why?

Miyako: something about having too much coffee.

Meru: Coffee? What r they high on coffee?

Miyako: Apparently. Anyway Meru does not own fire emblem or its characters. Just our old Meru and Fayt and our new additional characters, Miyako, Yuri, Lyon and Kureno. –sighs- I'm going to bed. Night y'all.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Blending in_

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled in my ears.

"Owww…" I said in pain.

"So you're telling us we're in YOUR world?" Fayt said in disbelief.

"From the looks of it yeah…"

"That's great! I get to spend time with Meru now!" Edward exclaimed putting his arm around me.

"What's going on? I heard yelling and OH MY GOD WHO ARE THEY?" a girl with long purple hair screamed as she was coming down the stairs.

"Relax Yuri it's just my friends. The people who I told you about last year." I told her.

"Ar-are they armed?"

"NO! Get everyone down here so we can actually do a proper greeting. And after the intros we really got to tell these guys how it works around here or else…. I don't even what would happen."

"Okay, if you say so."

Later… Everyone was sitting in the living room, sipping their tea or whatever they were drinking, and it was in complete silence until I said, "Let's start from the top. Fayt, everyone this is my older sister Miyako."

"Nice to meet you. I think…"

"and this is Yuri Yamatou."

"Hello."

"This is my sis' boyfriend, Kureno Kinori."

"Hey.

And where is Lyon? Yuri?"

"I don't know. I think he's still sleeping."

"Who's sleeping?" A voice came down from the stairs. "Lyon! I want you to meet my friends." I said pulling him into the living room. "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Micaiah said with a smile.

"So can you introduce them to us Meru?" My sis said to me with a weird look on her face.

"Uhh right this blonde guy is Leonardo, or Leo for short. This saint is Laura. This is Sothe, Micaiah, Aran, Nolan, Ike, Soren and Edward. And finally this is Fayt."

"Hello." Said Fayt.

"Woah woah woah! Did you just say Fayt? As in the guy you told us that you fell in love with?" Miyako almost screamed. Yuri, Kureno, and Lyon spit out their drinks in different directions and said, "Say what?"

"Way to make things dramatic, drama queen." I said crossing my arms in front my chest.

"Wait, you told them about our relationship together?" Fayt asked.

"What relationship?" Miyako said seriously.

"That we, uh, how do I say this? Umm that we're together?" I said nervously.

"Both physically and mentally?"

"NO!" Fayt and I screamed.

"Oh good, if I found you were, I had to kill him."

"This is exactly why I don't tell you stuff anymore; you overreact like a person who is obsess with something and won't let anything happen to it."

"Can we please get back to the point?" Kureno interrupted.

"Right… So how'd you guys get here?"

"Well we found half of a mirror with weird powers." Fayt said to us holding up half of a mirror that was in his jacket.

"You too?" Ike said also bringing out half of a mirror.

"The mirror brought you guys here?" I questioned taking the mirrors out of their hands.

"There seems to be an inscription behind it. We were hoping you could read it Meru." Said Soren.

I looked at the mirrors closely and started to bring them together. When they were put together, I gasp seeing a vision of monsters? I was quickly brought back to reality and my sister was asking, "Meru, are you ok?"

"Yeah.. . Yuri can you and Lyon do me a favor?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want you to tried and find out anything about this mirror."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because Miyako, Kureno, and I will be training the others."

"Training? Oh! Ok then Lyon come on let's go do some research."

"Right." With that they left going upstairs.

"Ummm Meru?" asked Ike.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by training?"

"You'll see. But before that we need to get you guys in decent clothes."

"What's wrong with these?" asked Edward.

"Notice the clothes that WE"RE wearing?" Miyako said pointing at me and herself.

"Ok then it's settled. Kureno take the guys to change, and we'll take the girls." I said.

"Alrighty then. Come on guys." With that we all left the living room helping the others to change into something less suspicious and weird.

After one hour we finally found something decent for the other to wear. From the boys, Ike wore a black baggy jeans and a red polo shirt. Soren was wearing something similar to a high school student uniform. Edward was wearing blue jeans, a striped blue and black shirt, and a jacket. Leo also wore blue jeans and a simple collar shirt. Aran was wearing a short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved shirt with faded gray jeans. Sothe wore a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt with baggy brownish pants (similar to the one he wore as a rouge/theif). Nolan wore a simple sweater and jeans . Fayt wore sweat pants and a tank top (a guy's tank top obviously).

From the girls, Micaiah wore a knee-length skirt, a spaghetti strap shirt cover with a white sweater. And Laura wore a short sleeve dress with all kind of abstract designs. From my surprised, there are less girls than boys.

"There now you guys will blend in just find." I said putting my arms behind my head. All of the sudden the phone rang. Because of the sound, everyone instantly went into battle positions. My sis and I just laughed and they all looked confused.

"Guys it's just the phone. No need to be jumpy." Miyako said playfully.

"Doesn't sound like any phone I've heard." Ike said still looking like he's going to cut something down.

"Relax and I'll take care of it." With that Miyako left.

Fayt came up to me and asked, "Ok so what is this training you've been talking Mer?"

"Oh that. Well, since you guys are in the 21st century, I thought it'd be best if my sis and teach you how the world works around here. You see, now, we have advanced technology, more ways of transportation and stuff like that I guess."

"Really?" Edward said giving me those big curious eyes.

"Yes really. And we'll be spending all day and next week teaching you guys. Starting right now."

"Wait now?" said Sothe.

"Yes now. We can't spend all day lollygagging so come on the training starts!" Kureno said with tense fire in his eyes.

"awwwww work?" Edward groaned.

With that, the training started. We first started with television but the TV was nearly destroyed when Laura freaked out how there were people in it. We manage to calm her down long enough to explain how television works. Edward couldn't stop drooling for how fun it was. Sothe, Micaiah, Aran, Leo and Fayt were paying attention closely and were trying to NOT freak out like Laura did. Ike was slow so we had to say it as simple as possible. Soren, well we just gave him manuals, books and all that stuff for him to read. Eventually he figured it out no time along with everything else.

After that was long-distance calls and cellphones. We didn't really have problems except we had Edward calling different people throughout the world. MANY people were angry about this and were willing to sue us if don't stop the "prank" calls to them and this would go to our bill. (phone bills to be precise.)

Alas it was finally nighttime. We were deciding who was going to sleep where.

"So where are they going to sleep Meru? We don't anymore rooms for these guys." Miyako asked me.

"Ummm, we can always use the main house." I said nervously.

"The…. Main house? But we haven't lived there in years after… _that_ incident."

"Got any better ideas?" Kureno said to Miyako, comforting her.

"Fine. Just get back here when you show them their rooms."

"Uhh actually, I was going to sleep there also." I laughed nervously.

"What! Are you insane?"

"Well I have to or otherwise, one way or another they'll get out of the house and it'll be impossible for us to find them in Japan!"

"Meru, you don't have to move in with us." Fayt said trying to solve our current problems.

"It's ok Fayt really. Please sis let me do this. It couldn't any worse than the last 8 years."

"-sighs- fine you win. Everything should be the it was before. I sometimes go there and clean the place. Just can't let go of the past."

"Thanks sis." With that we all left the house and was going for the main house.

* * *

_Main House_

"Here we are, the Furude Main house." I said trying remember when was the last time I came here.

"Wow it's even bigger than the other one! Only wider." Exclaimed Edward.

"Ummm Meru, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have 2 house?" asked Laura.

"Actually I had been wondering that also when you talked about the Main House." Ike said looking around inside the house.

"-sighs- you guys aren't going to give this up are you?" I asked.

"Nope." They all said.

"Fine… this was my "original" home."

"Original?" Fayt said.

"Yeah… About 12 years ago, my parents died when I was little."

"I didn't know…" Everyone else became silent while Ike knew exactly what I was talking about. But I continued.

"Since it's a small city, my sis and I was able to live on our own together, but we decided to live in the "storage" house as we like to call it. This house just brings so many memories that, well, we wouldn't be same anymore. So that's the story."

"Man it must've been tough. Even for you Meru." Edward said sympathetically.

"Really it's alright now let me show you your rooms and I'll assign you guys roommates and relax it'll people be the people who like the most." With that I showed them their rooms. Here is the roommates and where they are located:

_Nolan and Aran: The room near the backyard_

_Laura, Edward and Leo: Room across Nolan and Aran's_

_Ike and Soren: The room in the left hallway where the living room is._

_Micaiah and Sothe: Room across from Ike and Soren's _

_Fayt and me: Room in the RIGHT hallway_

"Meru you are the best!" Edward yelled happily hugging me.

"You're welcome so is everyone ok with rooms they have?" I asked finally prying off Edward from me. They all nodded.

"Good. Now let's all have a good night sleep. Oh I almost forgot to tell you. I won't be here tomorrow till 3:30. So my sis and my bro-in-law will be training you while I'm gone."

"Why?" asked Sothe.

"Because I have school and will be waking up REALLY early. But I'll make breakfast and everything and I'll give instructions how to eat them."

"You have school Meru?" asked Micaiah who looks surprised.

"Yeah I have school. And I know what you guys are thinking so don't ask just deal with it. This will be happening every day except Sunday. Because that is the only day off of school I have excluding the holidays and summer vacation well night everybody." With that everyone went in to their rooms along with me and Fayt.

* * *

Meru: and there we have it.

Kureno: why the main house?

Meru: oh hey bro. idk i just felt like it and plus...idk

Kureno: Well Miyako won't be back till the day after and i'll be sad :*(

Meru: Hey u still hav me

Kureno: yea ur right.

Meru: so anyways hope you like this.

Both: BYE! See ya later!


	4. The Mirror and The Monsters?

Meru: Chapter 3 yayz!

Yuri: Miyako is gone for week so I'm taking over.

Meru: whoa… creepy.

Yuri: What?

Meru: I've never see u so…calm.

Yuri: I took therapy so I'll be ok.

Kureno: and she made me go with her.

Meru: yo bro hows it going?

Kureno: ok, so lets wrap this up. Meru does not own Fire emblem or its characters. Just Meru, Fayt, Miyako, Kureno, Lyon and Yuri. Enjoy.

Meru: nicely done.

Kureno: thanks.

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Mirror and The Monsters?_

As Fayt and I went to our rooms we looked at the inside of our room and surprisingly, there was only _one_ bed.

"So, uhhhh, I guess I'll take the floor." Fayt said looking at the queen-size bed.

"What? I mean all that we been through Fayt, we should be able to sleep in a bed. Together." I said trying to hold back the blush.

"I mean we _are_ technically a couple. Right?"

"Well, I mean, it's just… wouldn't it look…. Weird?" Fayt was right, despite that all we been and though everyone knows our relationship by now, it would still look kinda weird. I mean someone could've come in without knocking and get the wrong idea immediately.

"Fayt you should take the bed. I'll take the floor like I always do."

"What do you mean like 'like you always do'?"

"Remember when we first shared a room together with actual beds, only there was a couch and a bed in all."

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Fayt and I went into our assigned room and saw there was a couch and only _one bed.

"_ok then. I'll take the couch and you'll take the bed. Simple as that." I said taking my pouch belt and my weapons off of my waist._

"_Wait, what? Look I'll take the couch _you_ take the bed." Fayt snapped at me._

"_What's the difference? It's just a bed."_

"_Yeah, but if were to get attacked while we were sleeping I wouldn't be able to protect you while the sheets our covering my arms and legs."_

"_I'm sorry did you say that _you_ will protect _me_? -scoffs- Look buddy, I can handle taking care myself. _You _just worry about you."_

_Fayt scoffs back. "Oh for the love of- you're not even fast enough to counter-attack while you're sleeping."_

"_Oh really? So you're saying you're faster than me, stronger than me, and smarter than me?" I said feeling my anger rising._

"_As a matter of fact, yeah!" He yelled._

"_Ok. [moves in front of Fayt]Punch me."_

"_What?"_

"_I said, punch me. Unless you're scare of a little girl who's 2 years younger than you_ (A/N: I assume Sothe, Edward and Leo were all 18 or around that age so I put 18 for Fayt.)" _I taunted._

"_Ok that's it!" Fayt then came at me trying to punch me in the stomach, but I quickly duck, went under him, turn around, and grab his right arm and bend it back to his back where it hurts._

"_Ow!OW! Let go of me!" "Not until you take you just said about me!" "What! Fo-" I then tighten the grip and pulled the arm back more. "Alright! Alright! I take it back you win!" I then let go of his arm._

"_Thank you. So you'll let me sleep on the couch?"_

"_Sure…" He said irritated._

"_-sighs-Loose up a bit Fayt. You'll never win if you're so serious all the time." I yawned and went lied on the couch _

"_What is that sup- huh?" Fayt saw me fast asleep. " Man she sleep fast." With that he too went to sleep._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"Yeah. It isn't exactly a memory you want to remember. Hau~" I yawned.

"Let's share it." Fayt said suddenly.

I blushed. "Wh-what?"

"Let's share it, I mean it wouldn't hurt to TRY to share a bed with someone they like." We both looked at each other and then turn away with faces that are red as a rose.

"Su-sure, lets… try it." With that we both changed our clothes in separate rooms and went to bed. Together.

_The next morning_

I slowly open my eyes and saw it was 7:00 AM. But the funny is that the clock happened to be on….Fayt's side. I try to re-adjust my eyesight and when adjusted I saw that I was sleeping on Fayt's chest and his arm was around me! (Like the way either married or a couple sleep) I blushed really mad and try to get out of bed without waking up Fayt.

'_It's ok, just slowly get out of bed, change your clothes, make breakfast, and go to school.'_ I thought nervously. With that I did so. Thank goodness I didn't wake him up or it would've ended up REALLY awkward and that was not going to be my objective today. I changed out of my PJs, put on my uniform tied my hair up in a ponytail with a white ribbon wrapped around it and quickly took a sheet of paper and wrote a note to say where I am for the next 8 hours (A/N: I believe it is 8 hours that you go to school, depending on which school you are in.) I quietly made my way to the kitchen and saw it was 7:10 now. " Mii~ I better start cooking for the others." With that I made breakfast; eggs, pancakes, etc. whatever you can think of.

* * *

_**Fayt's POV**_

I heard Meru left the room causing me to wake up. When waking up, I felt weird, like something happened during the night that I do not want to know. I changed out of the clothes that Meru gave me to wear for the night and put on the clothes that Meru gave me yesterday.

Before going out I saw a note on the furniture beside the door. I picked up the note and it said:

_Fayt I am at school, so don't fret over me. I won't be back till 3 though so just hang tight till I get back. Miyako and the others will be taking care of you, so don't do anything that might temper her, DO what she says and if you need any help ask Lyon or Kureno._

_Love, Meru_

_P.S: keep everyone under control by the time I get beck. I rather not spend my time cleaning their mess._

Good ol' Meru. I then went into the kitchen and saw that there was breakfast on the table. I was hungry after waking up, so of course I ate the breakfast that I knew Meru, made. After I just finished eating, I saw Soren come out of his room

"Morning Soren." I said to him.

"Morning. Where's Meru?" Soren asked.

"School."

* * *

_**Normal POV (School)**_

*ding-dong* _"Stand! Bow! Good morning! Sit!" _ I was sitting in my desk staring outside the window daydreaming and surprisingly, daydreaming _while _listening to the teacher.

"pssst, Meru, psst" Sophia next to my desk whispered.

"What?" I asked whispering.

"Can I borrow your notes? I forgot to bring mine."

"Keep them I don't need them anymore." I hand her my notes.

"You're the best."

"Whatever." After 2 hours of class I was in my gym class now. As I was changing into my gym clothes I couldn't help but worry that something BAD is going happen.

"Ok what's wrong Meru?" Sophia asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"You look worried all morning and you got ME worried about you. –gasps- Could it be _boy _problems?" She teased.

"Ok _now I'm _worried."

"Come on you can tell me."

"Forget it I'm not listening" With that I ran outside trying to get away from Sophia. While running outside I saw something strange near the storehouse. "What in the world?" I said. I look behind the storehouse and found and smell sulfur. I quickly cover my mouth and nose then all of the sudden something grabbed my ankle.

"Ahhh! Let go!" I gasped and what I saw was a monster. I couldn't describe it but it was so… disfigured. I manage to get free of it and looked if no one was looking, and then I use my mind to move against the wall of the house. Lucky for me there was a broken pip, so I took it and shoved it into it's head. I didn't kill it but it quickly retreated.

"What in god's name was that thing?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Meru! Where are you?" It was Sophia calling me.

"Uhh I'm coming! Better call my sis about this." With that I left.

* * *

_Furude Residence _

_**Miyako's POV**_

I was in the kitchen making myself some coffee and then my phone started to beep. "Huh, a message.

'_Miyako, be careful, I encounter a monster. I don't want what's going on but make sure "the book" is safe. Talk to Yuri about the mirror. There was a reason that mirror sent Fayt and the others here. –Meru'._

"What's that supposed to mean. Monsters? But we took care of it years ago." I said worried.

"Miyako!" someone called.

"In here!"

"There you are!" It was Fayt. "Meru said she wa-

In school. I know. She's only in the 11th grade so yeah; of course she would be in school unless it was an emergency." I said drinking my coffee.

"Oh. So did Yuri find anything about the mirror?"

"As a matter of fact I was just going to ask her."

"Ask me what?" Yuri asked coming down form the stairs.

"Morning. So what you find on the mirror?"

"Ummm bad news and good news."

"What's the bad news?" Fayt asked in a serious tone.

"Ummm, bad news is that me, Meru, Miyako, Lyon, and Kureno are in danger of monsters, demons, ghost, whatever." She said with a straight face but I spit out my coffee.

"What! Bu-but we dealt with that years ago. How could it be happening AGAIN?" I screamed.

"That mirror probably contained them when we defeated them and i think it's a family heirloom of yours Miyako. But there is good news."

"What's the good news?"

"Good news is, we can still defeat them the same way we always did and we just need Meru to combine our strength."

"Meru! I better find her!" Before Fayt could leave I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back.

"Hold it buster! Before you could leave how about tell me where IS Meru."

"Uhhhh…"

"That's what I thought. Look I take you to her but do NOT tell her or even MENTION that I took you to her school, cuz I distinctly remember her saying that she wants no one related to her at her school EVEN if it's an emergency. Got it?"

"Yes mam'"

"Good, if we go now we won't miss her gym period."

"Her what?" With we left to Furin High school.

"Yuri, you and Lyon train the others. And make sure you take good care of them." With that we left.

5 minutes later… Fayt and I were on the school properties where we just climbed over the wire fence (not the one from the military or even similar to that.) we were hiding behind bushes trying to find Meru.

"Where is she?" Fayt said desperately.

"Ok calm down a bit. I maybe an overprotective sis but I don't go that far as being an overprotective mother." I said fighting the urge to hit him because he won't stop worrying.

"Wait I think I see her!" Meru was in her gym clothes sitting on the ground listening to her gym teacher. It was Mikiri Natsume. She was Meru's elementary teacher as well being a middle teacher and if it weren't for Meru, she wouldn't be a teacher at all.

"Well it looks like her class just started."

"Ok class," Mikiri said to the group of female students with Meru. 'Today we are running. I want to see how long you can run in 2 laps. Starting with you Sophia."

"All man!" Sophia whined. She pulled back her red hair behind her back and she started running.

"Huh who knew? They're running today." I said sort of snickering.

"Umm, Miyako?" said Fayt

"Yeah?"

"How come they wearing, sort of, skimpy outfits?"

"How do you find that skimpy? So what, they're wearing short gym sho- get your head out of the gutter! [slaps Fayt's head]Look I see Meru right there."

"Meru! Oh good she's ok." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Meru, you're next!" Mikiri yelled.

"Haaaai~ (1)" Meru said bored. Meru then stand up, fixing her ponytail wrapped with a white ribbon, and started running.

"Whoa. So is this how she's so fast?" Fayt asked still watching Meru run.

"I guess. Come on, let's go before we get caught and people get the wrong idea. Which reminds me, you need to catch up with the program aka training." With that, we went back home and surprisingly nobody noticed us leaving.

* * *

_Furude Residence, 3:45 PM_

_**Fayt's POV**_

Man, after I saw Meru I still couldn't stop worrying bout her, but I had to be more worry about Yuri and Miyako. The way THEY trained us was rough. Yuri made us recite what were the parts of a 'car' 50 times! But Miyako was crueler. She made us cook non-stop till we could get the recipes she gave us right. She made us read books which had everything we could from. Money, transportations, jobs, machines what-ever. And she mad e work non-stop without any water or food. "When will this end?" I screamed.

"I'm home!" Meru was home. Finally!

"Meru!" I yelled hugging her

"Fayt! Mii~ Did you miss me THAT much?"

"No it's just that the training was getting to me that's all."

"Maybe I should've mention that she takes this seriously."

"Nah its ok we kinda learned everything we need now. And only in 2 days!"

"Wow! You guys were the first to learn this quick!"

"Wait, this kind of thing happened before?"

"You don't want to know." Meru then left upstairs to change.

_Night Time 9:28 PM_

_**Normal POV**_

"-loud yawn- Man today was gruel!" Ike said VERY loudly.

"Well life is unfair." Soren said coldly while reading a book.

"Soren how could you be STILL cold-blooded after all we been through?" I asked.

"Its my nature."

"Right…"

"AHHHHHH!" We all heard a yell upstairs. In Miyako's room!

"Sister!" Everybody went upstairs to see the commotion.

I saw Miyako scared out of her wits holding onto Kureno. I looked around her room and it was a mess. The mirrors were cracked, windows broken, and everything was scattered. Whatever happened must've freaked her out real good.

"What happened?" asked Leo.

"I-it's back…" She stuttered.

"What's back?" asked Micaiah.

"Meru, the book! Meru the attic now!"

"What is she talking about Meru?" Fayt asked and everyone looked at me.

"No. No! Yuri! Lyon! Everyone go downstairs now and do NOT come into the attic no matter what. Understood?" I told everyone but apparently they disagree.

"Forget it! Don't friends stick together?" Edward pouted.

"He's right Meru. We had been through worse than this." Laura said backing Edward up.

"This is different. Please I'm asking to do this." With Kureno, Miyako and I left for the attic.

* * *

_**Fayt's POV**_

What's gotten into her? This isn't like her. I followed them but Nolan stopped me. "Let go of me Ike." I said to him.

"You heard Meru. She asked us to stay here. Let's just do what she says and hope for the best." Ike said.

I broke free of his grip and head running and said, "Ike, I'm not seeing my girlfriend get hurt. If she's in this, then so am i." I then left for the attic with a knife I had in my other clothes.

"Hey Fayt you think you're going alone with this." I turned around and saw Edward, Leo, Laura, Micaiah, and Sothe.

"We're going with whether you like it or not." Said Sothe.

"She's all our friends. So don't try do this alone." Said Micaiah.

"Thanks everyone. With that we left for the attic then we heard a scream. "Meru!"

_**Normal POV**_

I was in the attic standing in front of a book on a stand. It was one of the Furude and Yamatou heirlooms hold only by people with great powers. I was with Miyako, Yuri, Kureno, and Lyon.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Yuri asked unsure.

"We have to." Miyako said to her.

"But… couldn't we do this without it?"

"We don't have a choice Yuri." Lyon said to her clutching her hand. "If you 3 don't then it'll be like 5 years ago."

"You're right."

"Look, I know we promised we wouldn't use our powers anymore but we have to remove the spell to get ALL of our powers back to defeat these demons and monster again." I said knowing this would lead to hell breaking loose.

"We kept the powers when we first got it and now it's time we get the powers we sealed away. Are you with me?" I put my hand in the middle of the book. My sister then put her hand on top of mine. Yuri hesitantly slowly put her hand on top of ours.

"Ready?" they nodded. '_We summon the powers we lost once before and now recalling them to the surface once more."_

After the chant, orbs of light then started coming out of the book and went into our bodies.

"I never thought we had to face this again." Miyako said looking at her hands. Then all of the sudden, the attic door started to break down and a spider-like monster came out of it.

"_Pooooow…. Eeeeeeer…._" It groaned. Then it sprayed acid on us. We manage to avoid it but some of the acid got on my hand. I was screaming in pain, and that's when Fayt and the others came by.

"Meru!" Fayt run towards and then went into battle position.

"Fayt? Why are you here? I told you to stay-

You think I could just leave you here?"

"I- "Meru hold still your wound seems bad." Micaiah said to me holding my hand up. Then a blue-green light the emerge.

"Everyone…" I took a moment to think and stand up with Micaiah's help.

"Miyako! Yuri! Triangle positions!" Miyako, Yuri and I formed a triangle and a light emerge below the spider monster.

"What's going on?" Edward yelled.

"Light!" We yelled. Then A spear shaped weapon made out of light pierce through the spider killing it. But before it died it said, "This isn't…. the _end…"_

"We did it!" Yuri screamed.

Yeah… I forgot how much magic it takes to form these kind of tricks." Miyako said faling down to her knees. After that I then collapse.

"Meru? Meru!" I heard Fayt said picking me up.

"What's wrong with?"

"Relax she's just tired. But I guess this was too much for her. She's running a fever." Said Lyon.

"What? We- we got to help her!" They then rush to get help.

* * *

Meru: -cracks neck, back and other body parts- well that's that. Longer than I expected.

Kureno: I miss Miyako! –drinks alcohol-

Meru: for the love of- will please stop drinking for one day? –grabs wine- hey this is my fav wine!

Kureno: Cook me something and I'll won't drink 4 a week.

Meru: Deal. Anyways hope u enjoy this until next time.

Both: BYE!


	5. The Truth Behind The Fever

Meru: yea pplz we're on chapter 4!

Kureno: so how lazy can u be?

Meru: Shut up! Its bad enough with my sis but I don't need my bro-in-law in this. U are under my roof, and I can and WILL throw u out!

Kureno: Meru.

Meru: What u crazy daffodil?

Kureno: Are u drunk?

Meru: ummmm, maybe? Alright fine I had 5 cups of wine. Ttttthere arrrre u happy? HA HA HA!

Kureno: and I thought I was a mean drunk. Anyways, she only owns Meru,Miyako,Yuri, Lyon, Fayt and Kureno.

Meru: U know those r perty flowers. Wheeee… -spins like a ballerina-

Kureno: oh boy.

_Chapter 4 : The Truth Behind the Fever

* * *

_

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

Fayt, carrying Meru, rushed through her room setting her on the bed.

"Whoa Fayt, chill man. What's gotten into you? Its just a simple fever." Said Miyako.

"Are you crazy? I'm taking any chances with Meru. Not this time." Fayt yelled.

"What do you mean 'this time'?" asked Kureno.

"You don't know?"

"Know what? Fayt what on earth are you talking about?" Miyako asked in a serious tone.

"Last year Meru had a fever but she said it was ok but I think she was lying."

"Sh-she ha-had a.. fever?" Miyako face suddenly turned pale.

"Fayt, how long did she had the fever?" asked Yuri.

"I don't know. After about a couple of weeks she looked ok again." Fayt said unsure.

"That's it? A couple weeks she was just fine. Did she collapse, fainted, anything?" Kureno asked.

"Well, she collapsed this one time but that was the time I found out she had a fever."

"mmmm…" Meru groaned on the bed.

"Meru!" Miyako went to her younger sister side. "Fayt. This is the same fever she had last year."

"What? That's impossible." Fayt shouted.

"Not for Meru it isn't." Lyon said.

"But how?"

" Well…" Miyako trailed off and everyone put their heads down.

"It isn't exactly something we like to talk about around here." Yuri said unsure how to word it.

"She did tell you what happen to her parents?" Miyako asked turning her head to Fayt.

"Only that her parents died. Why?"

"There's more to it Fayt. When she was 5 her parents died not because of an accident, but of murder." Everyone was silent but Miyako continued. "We don't know the details of the murder but the murderer is dead for murder of course. But it wasn't until she was just 13 years old. After her parents died, Meru and I changed of course. But even though she was young she took self-defense fighting class, high advance classes, all of that stuff. Eventually, she kept over exerting herself but creating some high resistance endurance. Like taking hits, getting use to high and cold temperatures, and she came to a point of a highly dangerous fever."

"I'm sorry but I'm going have to stop you. What does this have to do with her fever?"

"Everything Fayt. She almost died once but was luckily able to live." Kureno said to Fayt with a glare.

"What?"

"As I was saying, she came to a point of a highly dangerous fever. That fever nearly killed her. Because she didn't care of herself or even let others to help her for that matter, shes lucky to be even alive. You know how it feels to have another love killed? Horrible. And you better hope she lives through this fever."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Exactly. Before her fever gotten worse we took her to the hospital and the doctors said there was little hope of her surviving at a young age. Before I took a step outside of her room worrying about her, she told me why she did this, why over exerting herself, and what she found after the death of her parents."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Onne-sama…" Meru spoke quietly but loud enough for Miyako to hear._

"_Meru! Are you ok? What were you thinking? Don't you know how worry I was?" She screamed._

"_Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, was murdered." _

"_-gasps- Th-that's impossible."_

"_I'm sorry… I want to get stronger so that I can find the person who did this to my parents." Meru then lifted her arm slowly. Miyako held it and cried._

"_Baka… I get it now… you're going to make it alright. I'll make sure of it. But I want you -sniffs- that everyone will always be here for you." _

"_Arigatou onee-sama…" _

"_After this, I want you to tell me everything. We'll get through this together…"_

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

After that she made a full recovery but when she became 10 she had it again but what we didn't know was she had it for weeks. Fighting the sickness back. Of course most people think it was unnatural but Meru was always stubborn and tries to take care of herself only. When she didn't tell us she had a fever, she just takes medicine without consulting us."

"So Meru created this resistance?"

"Trust me, the longer she resist the sickness, the longer and the higher chance she will be DEADLY sick."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Fayt screamed.

"There isn't. We tried everything but nothing seems to work but hope and support." Yuri said sadly.

"Ok how long are you guys are gonna keep eavesdroppin'?" Kureno said tiredly opening the door. The Dawn Brigade fell down except for Nolan.

"Uhh… hi?" Edward said nervously.

"Wow, and I thought you and Meru were the eavesdroppers." Yuri said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Miyako replied.

"So all we can do is wait?" Laura said getting dust off her dress.

"Apparently."

"Meru…." Fayt brushed Meru bangs out of her face as she sleeps peacefully fighting to break her fever.

"Fayt…" Miyako comes up behind him. "If you truly care about her THAT much then there is one person we can call. But…" she trailed off.

"But...?" Everyone said.

"Ummm. How do I say this without making this weird and awkward.?"

"We can just call him and they'll find out for sure." Lyon said holding the a cellphone with the phone number already dialed.

"Sure….." With that he called THAT person.

* * *

_Later that night…_

"So who IS this person?" Leo said bluntly.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Kureno said somewhat laughing. Then the door to Meru's suddenly burst open with a man at the entrance.

"MIIIIYAKO!" The man with glasses then came at Miyako but she countered it with a punch in the face.

"Hi , how are you? Great? Good." Miyako then kick him down where his face lies on the floor.

"Oh this wonderful pain brings back good memories." said very satisfy.

"Cut the crap and take a look at Meru. She's sick." Miyako then pointed at her with Fayt at her side.

"Meru!" The doctor tried to hold Meru's hand but he soon met with a punch.

"Hey don't you dare touch her you freak!" Fayt yelled with a death glared facing towards the doctor.

"I'm sorry?"

"Did I mention that she has a _special _relationship?" Miyako said with a evil smil on her face.

"No you didn't." He turns to face Fayt. "My name is Dr. Hiro Tomoya. I am a close friend to Meru and I am her doctor."

"Don't you mean weird ocd girl costume snatcher?"

"How could you be so mean?" (Puppy eyes)

"Can you help Meru or not?" Fayt yelled.

"I will try but I need everyone out of the room." Everyone did what they were told.

"I swear do anything to her and I'll-

Trust me, she is in safe hands. I treat like she was my own daughter." With that Fayt left.

* * *

30 minutes has passed and everyone was in deep silence. then emerge from Meru's room.

"So hows is she?" asked Fayt.

"It's alright. Her fever is broken." The doctor said simply. "And when wakes up I'll put into a cute maid costume and take with me. Wheeee~" The doctor soon met with a slap and a punch mark on his face.

"Ya don't have to be so mean… [curls up into ball]"

"Shut up and that's my sister you're talking about there." Miyako said ready to kill him.

"And she's my younger sister-in-law."said Kureno, also ready to kill him.

"Meru!" Fayt yelled and he immediately ran into her room.

"Miii~ Fayt?" A small sweet voice could be heard from the blue hair sleepy girl.

"Meru! Thank god you're alright…"

"Why didn't you tell me back then?"

"Back then? Oh. You mean the fever I had?"

"1 year. For one whole year you had it. Why?"

"Miyako told you already, so there really isn't any other reasons why I couldn't tell you."

"You've heard?"

"Not heard per se, but I'm sorry I worried you. I promise I won't do it again." Meru then got a punch to the head. (anime-style)

"Damn right you will!" Miyako said furiously.

"What the heck was that for?" Meru hit back her sister, despite she was still recovering.

"Did you forget already?"

"of course I've haven't but you're no better than I am!"

"That's the Meru I know now."

"What?"

"Meru!" Edward came up from the door and hug her tightly as he could. "Man, i thought you would be a goner!"

"Let her go Edward, she can't breathe." Said Leo prying off Edward from the breathless girl.

"Thanks Leo."

"No prob."

"Hey I know this calls for a celebration!" Edward shouted.

"At 12:30 AM?" She pointed at the clock right beside her.

"Whoa it's already midnight?" Ike asked coming into her room with Soren.

"Ike! Soren!"

"Well I'm glad you made a full recovery, but I think its best if we all hit the hay com' on Soren."

"Good night Meru." Soren said before he left.

"Whoa, did Soren just say good night to me?" Meru asked giving a confuse face at Fayt.

"Apparently so."

"Well I guess we should go to. Come on guys out, out, out." With that everyone left the room leaving Fayt and Meru alone.

"Well I better head to bed also." Fayt started to leave but was soon stop by a tug on his arm.

"Meru?"

"Ummm… Fayt, can you stay with me… tonight?" She asked with a rose-beet face.

"Of course Meru."

The 2 slept together peacefully. But the main problems is that, why has monsters invade them? Why has the Dawn Brigade and the Hero of Blue Flames come to her world? Who is responsible for this? All of this has been left unknown.

* * *

Kureno: Got it out of your system?

Meru: Shut up. I have an extreme headache, I took 3 pills, I am sneezing everywhere, and I am blacking out like a lightbulb.

Kureno: Whoa, back up. Did you drink while you were sick?

Meru: Again shut up. This wasn't stupidest thing I have ever done.

Kureno: Like the time you ate half a gallon of ice cream, wearing ur summer clothes in a room that was about 34 degrees Fahrenheit. In the winter.

Meru: Hey! I was high on sugar, if my teachers didn't make me do a ginger bread house with about 3 pints of frosting and icing, along with a whole bunch of sprinkles, along with food coloring, I would NOT have done that. Achoo!

Kureno: Bless you.

Meru: Don't bless me you piss so call of a brother drunk. Anyways hope u enjoy this and R&R and all that crap. *coughs and sneezes* oww that one actually hurt.

Both: Bye! Hav a Merry Early Christmas!

Meru: If u don't celebrate then hav a nice break or whatever u hav.


	6. Anneliese

Meru: -sniffs- well guys this is –achoo- the 5th chapter. Yay!

Lyon: And I'll will be ur assistant for today and Idk for how long.

Meru: Wheres bro? I know wheres sis is but wheres bro?

Lyon: Case thing and filing a restraining order.

Meru: Why?

Lyon: Remember Ann?

Meru: Never mind. So I do no –achoo-

Lyon: Bless you.

Meru: Shut up. I do not need to be bless god dang it.

Lyon: Rrrright…. Anyways she does not own Fire emblem or its characters. Only Meru, Fayt, Miyako, Yuri, Lyon, and Kureno. And other OCs.

Meru: As much as I want to own it I will NEVER own it ever. But I can still control them. HA-HA! –achoo- also I am putting a song(s) in here. I do not own the lyrics nor the songs I put in this chapter or even later chapters. Despite this is Japan I decided to put both ENGLISH and JAPANESE songs.

* * *

_Chapter 5: Anneliese_

_**Meru's POV (aka normal POV)**_

I slowly wake up and I see that Fayt isn't my side anymore. When I looked around I see that the clock beside me says 7:00AM. Wait 7. Holy crap I got to go to school! Sure my school doesn't start till 8 but still. I get up and because of my clumsiness , I fell off the bed. I rushed putting on my school uniform and ran downstairs to cook breakfast for the others. But when I got there I see everyone eating.

"Morning Meru." Micaiah said to me with a happy expression.

"Morning?" I said dumbly.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Sothe.

"Alright. So who cook breakfast?"

"Your sister." Edward answered eating his pancakes like a pig.

"That's a first."

"There's food for you too. Your sister said that don't go to school so early."

"Rrrrright…" I sat down and started eating my breakfast. I then pick up a remote flipping through channels.

"Hey Meru can I ask you a question?" Edward asked while eating his food.

"Shoot."

"Why do you need to go to school when you're already smart enough?" Everyone went dead silence.

"I'm going not going to answer that." I said simply. Then all of the sudden I hear music from the TV.

"Hello everyone! I know you all been waiting for this all morning!" A woman with long maroon hair said from the TV.

"Waiting for what?" Ike asked.

"Dunno." I said drinking my oj. (orange juice. Ha! Oj for the win!)

"The Official Music Video Played by the Meribell Band… Your singer leader… Meru Furude!" I spit out my oj and ironically I spit on Fayt and screamed, "WHAT!"

On the TV, I saw the music vid I did with my sis and my friends (if you can guess who is in the band, I might be willing to give out cookies.) which was about a year ago. I saw myself singing "Teenage Dream" in the video.

_You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any make-up on__  
__You think I'm funny__  
__When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me__  
__So I'll let my walls come down, down_

"Meru, is that… you?" Laura asked.

"Ok that's it I'm turning this off." I tried to turn it off but Ike quickly snatched the remote off my hand.

"Hey!"

"Come on Meru, don't be embarrassed. Even I want to see this."

"Ugh… I hate you guys. No offense Fayt."

"None taken. I didn't know you were a.."

"Singer."

"Yeah…"

"Meru, how'd did you do this?" Edward asked watching me sing on TV.

"I'm impressed. This is the first time I saw this side of you." Said Nolan rubbing his chin with his thumb and finger.

"I am not answering that. and Nolan i can't tell whether that was an insult or a compliment Mii~" I put my head down.

While everyone was watching the video, I got up and cleaned my dishes.

"Where are you going?" Soren asked bluntly.

"School. Now I want you guys to behave."

"Wait school? Oooh I want to see what Meru's school looks like!" Edward exclaimed turning his eyes to me.

"No. Besides, I can't babysit you guys WHILE being in school. And well, it would seriously cause a rukus. Please understand."

"Well can't we at least see what it looks like?"

Well… I don't know." Edward gave me an uncomfortable puppy eyes.

"Fine… But who's actually willing to go?" Leo, Edward, Laura, and surprising Soren, and Fayt wanted to see what my school looks like.

I anime sweat-drop. "So Sothe, Micaiah, Ike, Nolan, and Aran is staying here?" They all nodded. "Good. Can you guys please not go anywhere until either my sis or whoever is in this house gets home?"

"You can count on us Meru." Ike said to me with a thumbs up while still watching the music video on the TV.

"Thanks Ike. Alright let just call someone over, that way when you guys see my school, I got someone to bring guys home. She already knows my situation, so you guys will be ok." With that I took my cell phone, and put in the phone number. A couple rings came and then I heard a voice. "_Hello?"_

"Riena! Hi! Long time no see."

"_Its only been 5 days since you told me the situation. Ok what do you need?"_

"Well, do mind driving to my school?"

"_Whyyyy?"_

"Because my friends wants to see my school and I need someone to drive them back home and you know the deal."

"_-sighs- Fine. You know I may be your friend and your music producer but I do not like doing these kind of things."_

Only for today, cross my heart. Ciao." With that I hanged up. " Ok I got someone to get you home after you see my school so get dressed we're leaving now."

"Awww now?" Edward whined.

"Yes now. If I don't get there by 8, and hopefully Mikiri will give an excuse, I will be in a lot of trouble."

"Just because you're late?" questioned Leo.

"Yes, she is strict but is my best friend. Now come on!" With that everyone got dressed properly and there we went.

_School_

After 10 minutes of waling and having Edward whining with Soren reading books out of my room we finally made it there and everybody seems to be awestruck.

"This is where you go to school?" Fayt asked still looking at how big my school is.

"Pretty much." I replied.

"But its so…. Huge." Laura stating the obvious.

"Supposed to be, so that we have enough space for classrooms and all that other stuff."

"Interesting. I don't supposed we can go inside?" Soren ask still having that same face expression.

"I can, but you guys can't, for you are about old enough to go to college, and you guys aren't register but that doesn't even matter in the first place."

"awww but I want to see what it looks like on the inside." Edward complained.

"I'll think of something, but for now I need to find Riena."

"You don't have to." A voice coming from behind me. I turned around and saw a woman wearing a pink blouse with pants and had maroon hair.

"Riena!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Meru. So these are the famous people I been hearing about from you. Nice to meet you, I'm Riena." She extend her hand to Fayt and everyone else introduce themselves.

"Well only part of it. Anyways thanks for doing this Ri."

"No prob. Umm can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why is there a rush of smoke coming this way?"

"What?" I looked ahead and saw an insane amount of smoke heading towards us. That could only mean one thing. "Oh god." I tried to run away but I was quickly pinned down on the ground by a certain red-head.

"MERU!" Yep it was her. Sophia. The cute-loving maniac girl.

"So-Sophia…. Nice to see you, now get off of me!" I screamed pushing her off of me.

"Do you have to be so mean?" She said with puppy eyes then quickly saw my friends. She leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Who are they, new students?"

"Ok, THAT you wish. No they're just my friends from a , uhhh, another… place." I stuttered trying find a good answer for that questioned.

"Can they be trusted?"

"What are you my mother?"

"I just want you to be safe."

"Sure you do."

Sophia quickly turned to Fayt and the others. "Hi my name is Sophia, Meru's bestest friend."

"You mean annoying friend."

"How could you so mean?"

"Uhhh, hi my name is Laura." Introduced Laura.

"And I'm Edward."

"Leo."

Soren didn't respond. "Umm who's he?" asked Sophia.

"That's Soren he's…. an anti-social person if you catch my drift." I said with a laugh. Soren gave me a glare.

"What? It's true. You barely talk to others except well me and the others." He just went back to reading.

"Hi, my name is Fayt." Fayt extended a hand to Sophia and they shook.

"Nice to meet you. Hmmm…" Sophia leaned up to Fayt.

"Wh-What?"

It's just that you kind of fit a profile of a guy that Meru told me about."

"I don't get it."

"Soph. Ummm, how do I put this, he's the guy I've been telling you about and he's the guy you've been dying to see to whether or not that he's my boyfriend." I said with a slight blush.

"No way! He's THAT guy?"

"Yes."

"I think I'm going to faint."

"Oh enough with the drama already! I don't recall asking or even telling you to ACT like my mother!"

"But what happens if he breaks your heart?"

Oh boy, wait what time is it?"

"Huh, oh it's, uh oh it's almost time for 'you-know-who'." She said that with an annoyed and irritating voice.

"Oh boy, Ri get them home now!" I yelled.

"Too late she's here." Riena pointed to a person down the sidewalk.

"Oh boy, here _she _comes." Me and Sophia said at the same time with a disgusted face. Down on the sidewalk we were on, a woman with blonde hair (A/N: this is probably offensive to blonde people since most blondes are discriminated. If you get this, good, if not I'll explain at the end.) walking just across us. Every boy walking down just stop to look at her because of her 'petite' figure, and she soon stop in front of me while I was trying to fight the urge of punching her in the face, as was Sophia.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Furude." She said with a smirk.

"Hey Anneliese, pick up any _strays_ today?" I said with my arms cross.

"I have you know that your insults will stop TODAY." She yelled.

"Well, you actually deserved it after what you done 5 years ago to me and my friends." She growled.

Fayt leaned over to me and asked, "Who's she?"

"I'll tell you after school." Unfortunately, Anneliese made her move. As usual.

"Hello handsome. So whom do I have the pleasure of speaking of? (is that right? Idk ish is high and sick [no not actually high].) She said VERY seductively.

"Hands off! He's off limits to YOU!" I yelled yanking her backwards by her shirt.

"What makes you have the right to say that to ME, Anneliese?"

"Oh boy this is not going to be pretty. Come on guys before things gets worse." Riena said trying to get the guys in the car but failed.

"For your information, he's Meru's boyfriend!" Sophia yelled trying to back me up.

"So-Sophia!" Me and Fayt shouted.

"But its true isn't it?" We both blushed.

"B-b-b-b-boyfriend!" Anneliese screamed, loud enough for every student in the school and the people around us to hear.

Everyone was asking the question "Meru has a boyfriend?", "No way" and all that crap.

"I see. Has it gone…further?" She said slyly.

"Get your head out of the gutter you sex-craving freak!" I yelled and Fayt and the others were looking at me weirdly at what I just said.

"UGH! I have never been so insulted in my entire life! How about we settled this once and for all?" She said with a evil grin.

"Pu-lease! Don't you remember 5 years ago? You tried and you failed MULTIPLE times and you still didn't keep your end of the bargain. After our little 'showdown', you promised to leave my sis and I alone along with Lyon, Kureno, and Yuri. But noooo, you just had to keep flirting with my sister's boyfriend, to get him to have sex with you." Almost everyone gasped at the truth about Anneliese.

"Alright I think we should REALLY get going." Riena tried to leave with the others.

"Oh no I'm not done just yet. After your little scheme failed, you went after my best friend, Lyon. No matter how much you try to change, you'll still be the same old Anneliese. But that's not even the best part! You LITERALLY tried to kill me! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Me-Meru, I think we should stop now." Sophia tried to stop the feud.

"You have no idea what-"

"What in the name of the holy heavens is going on?" Anneliese was interrupted by a purple-haired woman.

"Ms. Natsume!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Hi Riena, get Meru's friends out of here." the purple-haired woman said to Riena.

"Nah, I'm just gonna desert them here." Riena said sarcastically.

"You were?" Edward exclaimed.

"It's sarcasm , baka." Leo said slapping Edward at the back of his head.

"Come on guys get in the car." Everyone followed Riena to the car and they went in.

"Meru, are you sure you'll be ok?" Fayt asked before he got in the car.

"We'll talk about this later, just get home please," With that he got in the car and left.

"So anyone like to explain? Hold on to that thought." The blue-eyed woman turned and yelled, "Everyone go to your class, there is nothing to see here!" Everyone just stood there. "NOW!" They then went to their classes including Sophia, but me and Anneliese stayed where we were.

"Well Mikiri, this wouldn't have happened if _she_ didn't try to seduce my boyfriend."

"Ok, that's all I needed to hear." Mikiri face palmed me.

"What! You'll listen to her but not me. That's-" Anneliese was interrupted

"Meru is not the type to lie unless it was a complete emergency. You, however, are a complete liar, cheater, and player, if you catch my drift." Mikiri said in a tired tone.

"But that's not fair."

"For once I actually agree with her, since we're BOTH involved in this." I said trying to make this an even punishment for both of us even though I hated the thought of it, but it still wouldn't be fair.

"Fine how about this; Meru you got cleaning duty, Anneliese you got the morning duties, and you both will have to stand in the hallways till 3 period. Good enough?" Mikiri said rubbing her forehead.

"Fine." We both said.

"if this happens again, depending who started it, will get detention for a week." With that we left for class.

I didn't mind the work and standing in the hallways, but I felt sort of embarrassed and humiliated at some point after what I just said that happened 5 years between me and Anneliese. And now when I get home, I have to tell the WHOLE story to Fayt and the others. Knowing my sister and Yuri, they were surely to kill me after what happened today. Can my life get any WORSE?

* * *

Meru: I can't tell if this sucked or not.

Lyon: I'm not reading it, I'm just here for the openings and endings.

Meru: that reminds, when is ur wedding with Yuri exactly?

Lyon: Christmas.

Meru: i have a bad feeling already. Right when i said blondes are discriminated, i meant that well, SOME ppl think they are evil. and for many reasons why. Umm if a girl/boy either insults, fights, prank, cheats on you, or anything that involves what i just said, are mostly done by blondes if you get what i mean. Like for example, a blonde girl tries to pick a fight with me for some reason. Or this blonde guy tries to cheat on his girlfriend with another girl and so on, and so on. help me out here Lyon.

Lyon: or like when a previous girl you like is marrying a guy who just happens to be a blonde.

Meru: in other words- wait what?

Lyon: what?

Meru: I'll get back to that later. anyways, in other words, most bad things happens by "blonde" ppl. many ppl think that blondes are evil and some ppl who are blonde are mostly offended by this, sooo yea... i'm sorry of that offends you. well time to wrap this up. hope u enjoy this.

Both: BYE!


	7. 5 years ago

Meru: yay chapter 6!

Lyon: feeling better?

Meru: yes I am.

Yuri: god you're so lazy.

Meru: shut up! You know hard is it try to find some ideas that actually tries to fit into the story? Hard!

Yuri: still…

Lyon: she does not own fire emblem or it's characters. Just the OC characters and whatever that isn't from fire emblem.

Meru: and I thought I was lazy.

Lyon: …..

* * *

_Chapter 6: 5 years ago_

Well it was already 3 hours since that little incident that me and Anneliese had. God, I just wish I could kill her, which of course, I can't because it would make me a full time murderer and I don't want that. It was already 10:30 and Anneliese and I were about to go our 3rd period until she decided to stop me by calling my name. I annoying asked, "What Anneliese? What do you want?"

"Look after this 'incident', I realized something." She said surprisingly calm yet had a little tone of cockiness.

"Go on."

"It's obvious that we're both tired of this argument going on and on."

"What's your point exactly?"

"This is what we're going to do to settle this once and for all."

_Riena's car._

_**Fayt's POV (3 hours during school)**_

As we were driving, there was an awkward silence throughout the car. "So Riena was it?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yes?" She said.

"Umm what's the relationship between Meru and that blonde girl?"

"Yeah, Meru seemed pretty pissed." Said Edward.

"*sighs* Well that be natural for Meru to be mad- no _furious _at Anneliese." She said with a slight shiver.

"But I don't get it. What did that girl do to make Meru so mad? I never saw her like this."

"Well, like Meru said earlier, Anneliese…. Well… tried to get intimate with her sister's fiancé along with Yuri's fiancé."

"What?"

"Well, she did put her arms around you which made Meru furious, and have you not heard the way she talked to you?"

"Well yeah, but what this has to do with anything?"

"*sighs* look 5 years ago, Meru and her band was doing her concert, and after the concert things got a little out of hand."

_5 years ago -flashback- _

_**Meru's POV**_

_Atarashi biru ga mada__  
__semai sora kezutteku__  
__tate wo kata de hashiru__  
__atarashi kyou hajimaru_

I sang to my heart content. Everywhere I looked; people were dancing and smiling to the music. But most of all, I was happy that I was singing with my band. My sister, Miyako, Yuri, Lyon, and Kureno.

A few minutes after the concert was over, Riena, my music manager/producer, suggested that we celebrated our successful concert. Of course Kureno would go to a bar and get drunk and luckily he was trusted enough to leave for the bar, _alone._ (A/N: if anyone gets this good! Cuz I do not feel like explaining.) Even though I was underage, I surprisingly have a large amount capacity for alcohol; therefore, I just drank wine since it happens to be my favorite drink. My sis, Riena and Yuri drank champagne. As for Lyon, he drank water.

"Lyon, come on, have some champagne. It's not like we're get drunk as a hobo." Yuri said trying to persuade Lyon.

"It's just that I'm worried."

"About what?" Miyako asked coming up to Yuri and Lyon with me.

"You know Ann?"

"Anneliese? Yeah, she's almost going to high school. Why?"

"Well uhhh….?"

"What?" Miyako, Yuri and I said at the same time.

"Before the concert, she… sort of… flirted with me."

"Are you sure? I mean its probably her joking around." I said disbelievingly.

"She bought 5 drinks and tried to... get on with me." He said with a blank face.

We spit out her drinks and yelled, "WHAT?" at the same time.

"I knew there was something about her!" Miyako said.

"I can't believe she did that…" Yuri said about to break her glass cup.

"Ok I knew she was sick and sly and playful, but I did NOT know she was THAT far off of it. Wait, where's big brother Kureno?" I asked worriedly

"Oh no he's at the bar!" Miyako shouted.

"Alright I'm going over there. A good chance that she'll be there."

"I'm coming with you!"

"Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it." With that we left.

Luckily we made to the bar that Kureno was in. We went inside and tried to look for him.

"Alright Miyako, you go this way and I go that way."

"Ok." With that we split.

After a while, I came to a point where the bartender stand was and there I saw Kureno. With Anneliese! I quickly made my way over there hoping nothing has happened. When walking there, I noticed that Kureno was arguing with her.

"Look, I'm not interested you, so just lay off." He yelled.

"Oh come on, no one is going to know." She said seductively.

"You're sick."

"Come on darling, just once." She wrapped her arms around him.

I stepped in and turn facing to me and slapped her. "Anneliese, what the heck is wrong with you!" I screamed.

"Meru? You did not just slap me." She said ready to slap me back.

"Hands off of my sister's boyfriend, you slut!"

"Why you little-" she tried to slap me but I quickly grabbed her wrist and put it aside.

"Really? What are we in grade school?" I turned to Kureno. "Come on, Miyako is worry about you and she thinks you were about to… you-know-what."

"What? I would never cheat on her! I'm mean sure I was drunk and flirted with her but I was only playing!" He said.

"You what? You _flirted _with _her?_ Ok you are now officially the worst friend ever."

"Meru come on!" With that we left and soon reunited with Miyako.

I was still pissed after what Anneliese did to my friends. That was the lowest thing she could ever do. But when I thought it was over, I was wrong. The next day Riena told me there was a visitor for Kureno. It was Anneliese. She wouldn't give up! She was going to keep going after Kureno until he finally caved in. But we all know that was NEVER going to happen.

When that didn't work, she went after Lyon but she soon got death glares and death threats from Yuri. And she just went back to square 1.

One day I was calling for Kureno seeing if he had free time to hang with me.

"Kureno! Kureno!" I called. When I had no answer I went into his room. When I opened the door guess who I saw. Anneliese. Right there, she tried to get intimate with Kureno. Thats when I snapped.

"That. is. IT! Anneliese, you know what? Get out and get as far away as possible. If I see you again, I make sure that I drug you, cut open your stomach and feed your intestines to you. Do I make myself clear?" I screamed furiously.

"What makes you have the right to make me stop seeing someone?" She said not affected of what i just said.

"I can always report a restraining order. Now we wouldn't want that, do we?" I shot back.

"How about this? We'll have a little contest." She said.

"Of what?"

"Cooking."

"Cooking?"

"Yes. You win, I'll you alone, I win, and I'll do whatever I want."

"Deal."

"What! Are you crazy?" Kureno shouted.

"Kureno you know me ever since i was born. I wouldn't accepted if i knew that I would surely lose."

"fine." With that she left and said, "See you here 5:00 PM sharp."

"You're on."

_End of Flashback_

"In the end, Meru won with a full 100 points." Riena said stopping the car. "Ok we're here."

"Thank you Riena, for the ride." I said bowing.

"No need for the bow, though it's been awhile since I saw Miyako and the others. I'll pay a visit."

"Man, who knew that happened to Meru?" Edward said with his arms behind his head.

"I guess her life is more complicated than we thought." Said Leo.

"Yeah…" Was all I could say.

Later…. After Riena went home, we were in a long lecture. Miyako and Yuri yelled at us for a whole 30 minutes about the incident 5 years ago and this morning. I guess this wasn't exactly something they like to remember. After a while, they decided to let this go but warned us if this happened again we would surely be punish. Soren didn't looked fazed at all, Ike just laugh at how the whole lecture thing, Sothe and Micaiah just shrugged and try to get as far away as possible.

Sometimes I wonder, was Meru's life this complicated?

_Outside of School's gate 3:20 PM_

_**Meru's POV**_

After one heck of a long day, I regretted after what I agreed on with Anneliese.

_Flashback_

"_This is what we're going to do to settle this once and for all." Anneliese said._

"_I'm listening." I said crossing my arms._

"_You and I going to have a contest."_

"_Again?"_

"_Ah, but this time it will be about being feminine." She said that with a slight evilish smirk on her face._

"_Fe-feminineness?"_

"_Yes. If you win, I swear I will be out of your life forever."_

"_But if I lose?"_

"_Then whatever I do, you have to deal with. In other words, I have complete immunity of you. Whatever I do and say, you can't stop me."_

"_So in other words, if you flirt or whatever with someone, I can't stop you for whatever reason and I have to leave it be?"_

"_Exactly. So, can you handle it?"_

_I thought about for a while. Feminineness wasn't exactly my strong suit. I mean even though back then I was a complete girlish type girl, I did have some boyish personality as well. Which, in the end cause me to be a complete tom-boy. "I accept."_

"_Good. We'll have one week to prepare. On Sunday, we'll have permission to have this contest on the school's stage. Good-luck, cause you'll need it. Oh-ho-ho-ho!" She left laughing like an idiot._

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

_End of flashback_

I shuddered at the thought of being a TOTAL untom-boy girl. Sure I act like a girl, but there are times where being like a boy seem easier.

"Meru, wait up!" a voice yelled behind as I was walking down from the school's gate. "Sophia, what brings you here?" I asked the breathless red-head girl.

"I heard *gasps* about the contest between you *gasps* and HER." She said.

"I must be an idiot for doing that." I said shaking my head in shame.

"Actually this could be a great opportunity."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one, I'll actually see as a full-time girl, and two, I can't see the look on Ann's face when you beat her."

"Well, I do know how to act like a girl, but the problem is dealing with it, if you know what I mean."

"Relax Meru. Look I know you can do it, you just have to trust your inner feminine self."

"Grrreat…." I said REALLY sarcastically.

"Hey look there's your house!" She pointed to my house.

"Yeah, I totally forgot that I have to tell this to the others."

"Others?"

"My friends and my sister."

"No I know that but, who are the _others?"_

I looked confused about what she said and just realized that she doesn't know that Fayt and the others were living with me. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Fayt and the others are living with me." I said going up to the door step of my house but Sophia just froze.

"What?" i asked.

"Y-y-you're living with them?" she stuttered.

"Yeah…"

"W-w-w-w-why?"

"Because they are not around here and they need a place." i slightly tilted my head.

"….."

"Look Sophia, just go home and I'll explain LATER."

"Uh-huh sure…" She left still having that shocked expression.

"Oh boy this going to be harder than I thought." I said opening the door, yelling, "I'm home!" to everyone in the house.

"Oh Meru, welcome home." Miyako said hugging me unusually.

"Yeah… ok what happened?"

"what do you mean?"

"Yuri and Miyako yelled at Fayt and the others about what happened this morning and what they heard about what to you 5 years ago." Ike said walking to the living room eating chips.

"Thank you Ike." She said.

"You're welcome."

"Oh about that… Sis I need to tell you something." I said very uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"Umm…"

"WHAT!"

"eh heh…"

* * *

Meru: finally done.

Yuri: wow and I thought it would take you DAYS to finish this chapter.

Meru: shut up and don't make me hurt you.

Lyon: Well, you have been lazy.

Meru: great now you got him in this now. Anyways hope you like this chappy.

All: BYE!


	8. Training

Meru: huzzah! Chapter 7! Yayz!

Miyako: ugh I'm FINALLY back!

Meru: u look terrible.

Miyako: I spent 20 hours in a meeting room, talking and arguing about a stupid subject.

Meru: that is what and y were U in it?

Miyako: in reverse answers, they needed a replacement and it was about…. Dolls.

Meru: dolls?

Miyako: yes. Stupid tiny little dolls. I feel like killing somebody.

Meru: ok but it's still December so do it later. Anyways I do not and will NEVER own fire emblem or its characters. Only my OCs.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Training_

"Ummm sis I need to tell you something." I said nervously.

"What is it Meru?" Miyako asked.

"This morning…i… agree that I would face…. Anneliese…. In a…. contest…." I trailed off

Everyone was stun. After a few minutes, Miyako and Yuri finally yelled…

"WHAT!"

"Are you…" Miyako started.

"Insane Meru?" Yuri finished.

"Did I mentioned it was going to be based off of our feminine skills." I said sheepishly.

"Oh god, I need to sit down."

"Can this day get ANY worse?"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad?" Micaiah asked .

"Oh how wrong you are Micaiah." Miyako said ready to beat herself up.

"So what's the problem, I mean surely Meru would win this silly little contest. Right?" Laura asked.

"Have you ever seen Meru act all feminine? And I mean TOTALLY feminine." Kureno asked. Everyone had their eyes up and tried to remember me being all girlish.

"She does have a point." Sothe said.

"Ok maybe I don't have the EXACT measures of being a total feminine girl but I think I 'acted' and 'played' enough times to what a girl should really act." I said exasperated.

"Meru, not that I don't believe you won't win but, are you sure you can do this?" Fayt asked concerned.

"Can everyone stop worrying about me for one minute for goodness sakes?"

"When?" Miyako finally said.

"What?"

"When is the contest?"

"Sunday, at the school's stage. I assume 5 o' clock and the judges will be, umm, well, we really haven't decided."

Miyako stand up in front of and had this evil scientist face and started laughing like a maniac. "HAHAHAHA! The judges will be Riena, Mikiri, and I, whether you like it or not. This contest will be the last contest that skank had ever known. Hehehehe…." She started rubbing her hands.

"Is your sister going to be alright?" Fayt asked.

"If she's thinking of what I'm think she's thinking of, then yes and no. Next thing she'll see will be my fist in her face." I said somewhat evil.

"Meru!" She yelled pointing her finger at me. "Starting tomorrow afternoon, we will have the toughest training I have in mind! Do I make myself clear?"

"Hey, what makes you think I'm going through that crap? No way, no how, not ever, I am NOT going through YOUR training. I think you are the most annoying, obnoxious, evil, crazy, insane, polluted sister I have ever had, in fact your my ONLY sister and yet after what, 17 years living with you, I surprise that I have not kill you yet."

"Because we love each other no matter how evil, sadistic, weird, crazy, insane, hurtful, etc, we are."

"And how does that relate to anything in our entire lives."

"You're not making this easy are you?"

"In. Your. Dreams. I will NEVER make things easy, because I hate you so much I don't even know what to call it and now I'll be having a nice sleep for the rest of the day." With that Fayt and I left for the Main house. But little did I know, she too, wasn't going to make this easy.

"Oh we'll just see about that. Hehehehe…." Miyako rubbed her hands evilly.

"Will she be ok?" Yuri asked.

"You know how Miyako is. Once she sets her mind to it, she won't stop to accomplish it. EVER." Kureno said.

"This could be troublesome." Lyon said rubbing his chin.

"Do you think we should tell Meru about this?" Laura asked Edward and Leo.

"I think we should leave the family matter alone." Leo said simply.

"I think he's enjoying this." Edward whispered to Laura.

_The Next Morning_

"Eru. Meru… Wake up Meru." A voice called out.

"Nnnnnnya…." I simply spout out.

"WAKE UP!"

"AHH!" I screamed falling out of my bed. I manage to sit up and saw the one person I have thought that I never in this particular house.

"Finally you're up." It was Miyako. '_God kill me now…' _I thought.

"What. In. God's name, are you doing here?" I asked both irritated and tired due to lack of sleep. I knew I asked the wrong question but I was tired. And guess what she did to wake me up. She poured ice, cold water on me and said, "Meru when you get from school we are going. To. Have. Some fun."

"You have no idea how wrong you are…"

_Living Room_

_**Fayt's POV**_

"Hey Fayt?" Edward called.

"Yeah?" I replied eating my breakfast.

"Do you think it was a good idea for letting Miyako in?"

"Now that I think about, Meru always seems to be, well, angry at her sister. I wonder why?" Micaiah said thinking about the relationship with Meru and her sister.

"You know, I just realized something." Leo spoke.

"hmmm, what might that be Leo?" asked Nolan.

"Well, Miss Miyako and Meru look WAY too much like as sisters. In fact, they could be twins for all we know, but considering the huge difference, it's sort of impossible."

"And your point is?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that, they are more like, mother and daughter." Leo finished.

The room was in complete silence until…

"Come back you little stubborn runt!" A voice yelled from Meru's room.

"Leave me alone!" Another voice could be heard from a distance.

All of the sudden, Miyako and Meru came running from the room and started to make a mess in the room we are in now.

"I got school, and I'll do my usual training thank you!" Meru yelled at her sister using me as her shield.

"Oh please, remember the party we had last year?" Miyako shouted.

"The only reason that happen is because you made my dress WAY too long, and I ended up tripping all over the place."

"I had to improvise!"

"Alright, stop!" I yelled at both at them silencing them.

"Look, Miyako, if Meru doesn't want to do your _training_, then she doesn't want to do it." I turned to Meru. "And Meru, how about hearing your own sister out?"

They both look shocked at what I just said but manage to muttered, "Okay."

"So what is exactly your training, dear Miyako?" Meru asked with a slight sarcasm tone.

"Well, pretty much the usual but to the extreme." She replied.

"That's it? That's it?" Meru crossed her arms. "You see this is why you fail as a sister."

"Alright, how about this Meru." I spoke before something else would happen. "Try out your sister's training, and see how long you endure the training."

"Hmmm, alright, but only because YOU asked me to."

"Thank you Fayt. Though I would've prefer you chose a different wording to your offer, if you catch my drift." Miyako glared at me.

"I-I'm sorry, that's the best I could say it."

"mii~ Alright I'll see you in the backyard after school, see ya." With that Meru left for school.

"Alright that settles it now onto the next thing." Miyako said clasping her hands together.

I gulped. "What next thing?"

"I need ideas for the contest of course! So do you all think that should be in the contest? I need at least 3-5 events in this contest."

Everyone actually thought hard about this. "I know!" Edward shouted.

"What?"

"How about singing and dancing?"

"Oh how about you get Meru to wear cute clothing?" Laura added.

"This is all so rich!" Miyako said writing this down on a sheet of paper.

"Doesn't this seem a little…" I trailed off unsure how to say it.

"Oh relax Fayt. Remember, it's just a _friendly_ little contest. Oh look at the time; I gotta go, call me when you need me." With that she left.

"Doesn't anyone have a bad feeling about this?" I asked everyone.

_School _

_**Meru's POV**_

It was almost time for class and I bang my head on my desk constantly groaning. I kept doing this until Sophia put a hand on my back and told me to stop.

"Ok Meru, I am officially creeped out. What in the world is going on?" She asked.

"I'll tell what's going on." I lifted my head. "All hell is going to break loose the moment I get back home, and my sister and whoever tries to stop me, won't last to see another day."

"Is this about the contest?"

"Nah, it's about my sister going crazy, of course it's about the contest!" I groaned.

"So who's the judges?"

"Riena, Mikiri, and my sister. Wait did I say 'all hell is going to break loose', I mean the apocalypse is going to start."

"Who's Mikiri?"

"Our teacher. You know the woman with purple hair."

"Wait, her name is Mikiri?"

"Yeah, Mikiri Natsume."

"Huh that's new, how come you always call people by their first names, especially when they are WAY older than you?"

"I don't know, I don't care, and I rather be drop dead." I plop my head on my desk and with that class started.

_7 hours later_

Oh my god today was just horrible. Today was just NOT my day. Today I had test in EVERY period. I had a English, History, Biology, Science (there are many types of science classes), Math, Spelling, Physic, PhysEd, and many more. As the bell rang I just lied on my bag on my desk, just thinking what's going to happen next.

"Meru, you're going to go home sooner or later you know." The teacher Mikiri told me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, well, you don't have a crazy sister I do Mikiri." I replied.

"Yes but, I know you guys long enough to know that all hell is going to break loose." She joked.

"Not funny." I stood and went home.

"Good luck with the demon!" She shouted.

As i got home I was too afraid to step in my own house. I tried opening the door a few times but I either got scared or just my mind in a spilt second. That's when Nolan and Aran saw me looking confused.

"Hey Meru, what are you doing?" Aran asked.

"Gah! Oh it's you guys, don't scare me like that." I said trying to calm my beating heart.

"So why aren't you going in Meru?" asked Nolan.

"Uhhh…."

"Meru, is that you?" A voice called from the inside of the house.

"Oh god, hide me!" I hid behind Nolan.

"Nolan? Aran? Have you guys seen Meru?" Miyako asked as she was coming out of the entrance.

"Right here." Aran pointed to me.

"Thought you could hide from me, huh, Meru?"

"Well, it couldn't to try right? Hau~" I said.

"Come on you." Miyako dragged me into the house while I was yelling for help. Nolan and Aran just stood there and sweat drop. (anime-style. Everything will always be anime style becuz anime ROX!)

"Please tell me that I do not have to wear something stupid." I asked.

"I don't know, we'll find out soon enough, anyways, we are going to do some warm-up by cooking." She said somewhat enthusiastically.

"Oh god…" I smack myself.

_5 hours later after training Main House 8:45 PM_

I went into the living room of the Main house and saw everyone was either taking a nap like Ike or just watching TV.

"Hey Meru how's it go.." I dropped to the floor. "ing? Bad day?" Fayt asked.

"I don't want to talk about, I don't want to think about, I don't even want to remember it." I said exasperated and very angry.

"What did your sister do?"

"More like made me. She made me cook pies all day. That was it. My training was to cook pie. And tomorrow and the next 2 days, and since I have about 3 days off from school because of my grades, I am going to be wearing… cute things."

"Ok that I would like to see." Edward exclaimed.

"Don't push it. And I also have to practice my singing but then again I do it like almost everyday so that doesn't really matter."

"Ehhh… I want to hear Meru-chan sing!"

"I also would to hear you sing Meru, in person that is." Said Laura.

"Hmmm, that could be interesting. Sure I see you on the TV, but never really live." Said Leo.

"Grrrreat…" I said sarcastically.

"What could be so bad about you singing Meru?" Micaiah asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"I can't imagine you wearing dresses and all those girly stuff." Sothe said.

"You know, we really haven't seen you wear anything that is even remotely girly, even when we got here." Fayt said remembering that I never wore dresses or any girly stuff.

"And there's a reason why." I sat up. "So how was your day?" I asked.

"Your friends Yuri and Lyon show us around the washrooms." Soren said walking past us.

"I see. So what you guys think?"

"It's ok."

"I thought it was awesome!" Edward said.

"You think EVERYTHING is awesome baka." Leo chided Edward.

"Well I'm going to take a nice bath and go straight to bed."

"But it's only 9." Laura said.

"And didn't you say you had the day off?" Fayt asked.

"I did but I like to sleep a lot, remember?" I said reminding him the time when I slept like a baby.

"Oh yeah I remember, it took 5 people to wake you up."

"What can I say, I'm a heavy sleeper. Well, night darling." I joked and with that I took my bath.

_**Fayt's POv**_

"Darling?" Everyone questioned.

"It's a joke." I said.

"What you guys don't know yet?" Ike asked just waking up, stretching.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"That Meru and Fayt are an item now."

"Ike!" I yelled.

"Fayt you sly thief." Edward said putting his arm me.

"Congratulations Fayt." Laura clapped.

"I knew you loved Meru, but I thought it was sort of a… you know." Leo said unable to word it.

"Come on guys it's no big deal. Anyways I'm going to bed." I said going to my room.

"Sure... so you can be with Meru." Edward teased.

"Like you don't like someone?"

"You wouldn't."

"I would if you don't shut up." With that I shut my door. I changed my clothes and plop on the bed. "I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow?" I thought aloud

* * *

Meru: and done.

Miyako: lazy.

Meru: hey i forgot ok so shut up.

Miyako: and just in time for new years.

Meru: I know just lay off.

Miyako: so where does the monster come in exactly?

Meru: wait and read jeez.

Miyako: but I want to know!

Meru: quit acting like a kid, anyways hope u enjoy this chappy.

Both: BYE!


	9. Misunderstanding

Meru: Chapter 8 yea! Man I need 2 plan things more.

Miyako: so how is the ending going to turn out?

Meru: I got it plan out but I want to make this tory maybe around the 30s-40s? Depends really.

Miyako: Any chance of being discontinued?

Meru: If I run out of ideas or something came up in my life or like I don't feel the rush anymore then yes, it MIGHT be discontinued.

Miyako: u really got to do something about ur laziness.

Meru: oh like YOU haven't been lazy?

Miyako:….

Meru: that's what I though. Anyways, I do not own Fire emblem or its characters just my OCs. **Originals: Yuri, Miyako, Kureno, Lyon, Fayt, Meru, Sophia, Anneliese, and may be more.

* * *

**

_Chapter 8: Misunderstanding_

_**Fayt's POV**_

I slowly open my eyes and see it's still dark. I move my head around to look around. All I saw was the naked bland white ceiling with a fan, the clean carpet floor, and Meru sleeping soundly in my arms. Wait sleeping soundly in my arms? I quickly open my eyes again and saw that Meru was sleeping in my arms. I couldn't help but blushed and just look at her child-like face.

"Great… If Meru wakes up now, she'll probably freak." I said quietly.

"miii~" I heard Meru murmur in her sleep.

"Oh what am I to with you?" I said brushing her bangs out of her face. Suddenly, I heard a loud clanging sound. I slowly got my arms released, and slowly walk to the door making sure that I don't wake her up. When I open the door I realized it was Miyako. But because of the door open Meru was wide awake now. And it was only 4 o' clock in the morning.

"Is that woman crazy?" I said covering my ears from the loud clanging sound that Miyako was making.

"Oh Fayt you're up. Too bad, I was hoping you were Meru." Miyako said putting up a round weird object.

"Why?" I asked.

"So we could start our training."

"In the middle of the morning?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around and saw it was Meru slouching on the door wearing a pink futon.

"Meru. Good morning?" I said nervously.

"Who gave you permission to be in this house?" She asked Miyako with a pissed off look.

"Just let myself in." She said innocently.

"Oh yeah you let yourself in, by trespassing on my property and lock picking my securely locked door."

"Hey! It's also my property."

"But I'm the one who GAVE you parts of the property. You realize I can still kick you out."

"Girls can we please not do this in the morning?" I said interrupting their fight.

"Fine, but Meru, I want you to meet me in the backyard 8:30 sharp. Lucky for you, you have 3 days off because of your high grades." With that Miyako left.

"Miii~ she'll never change." Meru said scratching her head going back to the room. I shortly followed her back to the room.

"Sooo, Meru how was your sleep?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"mii~ Ok until she came."

"Right. Oh, um about last night?"

"What about last night?"

I start scratching my head. "Well, um, when you said 'darling', you were joking right?"

Meru had a shocked face. "Of course I was joking, I mean we really haven't told the others our relationship yet, why tell them now?" She asked going to the bathroom changing her clothes.

"About that, Ike well…."

"He well what?"

"Sort of knew and…"

"And?"

"Told them."

Meru then came out of the bathroom and accidently knocked over a vase, which surprisingly didn't break, probably because of the carpet. "He what?" she asked.

"Told them about our relationship." I said sheepishly.

"Oh. Ok." She said calmly.

"You're not mad?"

"We'll talk about this later." She went back into the bathroom. "So how long?"

"How long what?"

She came out of the bathroom wearing a blue T-shirt with a red jacket covering it and a pink knee-length skirt. "How long were Laura and Edward together?"

"Wait how'd we get to this subject?" I quickly thought it over. "On second thought, don't answer that."

"-giggles- anyways, I was wondering how long was Edward and Laura were together. I mean, I knew Laura liked Edward but I didn't think they would become a couple." She said with a sly smile.

"Well, surprisingly, the day after you left, Edward basically screamed out through the Daein castle that he was in love with her."

"Miii~ should've guess." She went for the door. "So what do you want for breakfast? The others won't be up for a while now."

"Anything really, as long its cook by you, my sweet delicate flower." I teased.

I saw her face red and she quickly went for the kitchen.

* * *

_Hours later 7:30 AM_

_**Meru's POV**_

After eating our early breakfast, me and Fayt decided to watch some television, for there be the apocalypse. Nah just kidding, but seriously I am going to have one heck of a day until Sunday, the day of the contest where I can finally get rid of the Anneliese once and for all.

"So Meru do you have any school?" Fayt asked putting his arms around me.

"Not really, Mikiri gave me 3 days off because of my high grades but knowing Sophia, she'll come straight demanding an explanation." I said.

"Hey is something wrong?"

"What could be wrong?"

"Meru, I know you long enough to know you're hiding something."

I laugh. "You know me too well. It's just that I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen on the day of the contest." I stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Backyard, you know how my sis is already." With that I left.

_Backyard_

"There you are!" The older blue-haired woman came up at me. "I was getting worried that you were captured or something."

"I'm 30 minutes early, you jack-head." I insulted.

"Hey! I will not tolerate your behavior young lady!" Miyako yelled.

"What are you my mother? I don't think so lady, now back off and lets get this over with." I said.

"Fine. We are going to … Wear cute clothes!"

"…. O.O"

"Or make them. Whichever comes to mind." Miyako walked towards a chest that just happens to be there. Most likely she brought it here.

"ARE YOU OUT YOUR MIND?" I screamed.

"*yawns* Guys keep it down, do have any idea what time is it?" Yuri shouted from her window.

"Sorry." We both said.

"Really, you guys are just crazy. How can you guys still be living?" Yuri asked.

"GO TO SLEEP!" We both yelled. She quickly closed her window and most likely scared out of her wits.

"Anyways…" Miyako took a frilly dress out of the chest and went towards me taunting with the dress.

"No. No. NO! stay back!" I yelled, but unfortunately for me. She backed me into a corner and things were going to get ugly.

* * *

_Main House _

_**Fayt's POV**_

I yawned real loud while watching a news report about the weather. I lay on my back and closed my eyes hoping to get a nap, but of course was interrupted by Edward who just pounced on me and yelled, "Good morning Fayt!"

"Edward get off of me or you will feel a world of pain." I threatened.

"Someone is having a bad morning." Edward said getting off of me.

"No it was fine until you showed up."

"You guys are pretty loud in the morning." Leo said coming from his room in his seemingly pajamas.

"Hey Leo. What's up with the PJs?" Edward asked.

"Shut up."

"Hey where's Meru, I thought she was staying home today?"

"Oh she still here, she's just—

"AHHH!" A scream was heard in the backyard where Meru was in now.

"What was that?" Ike asked bursting out of his room with Soren.

"I don't know, but it came where Meru is now." Ike, Soren, Leo, Edward and I then out of the Main House and to the backyard. When we got there Nolan, Aran, Sothe, Micaiah and Laura was already there and their faces look like something horrible has happened.

"What happen?" Soren asked. All three of them just pointed the direction in front of them. We then turned our head to that direction and saw what was happening.

"You sick freak!" Meru shouted trying to break free of Kureno holding her down.

"Oh come on Meru it isn't THAT back." Miyako said hiding behind Lyon with Yuri.

"Meru can't you just wear it like a normal person?" Yuri asked scared.

I turned to see what Meru was wearing and I can see why she was so mad. She was wearing a cute frilly dress with pink gloves and hairband that goes with it. Wait did I just say cute?

"I am going to **KILL YOU!**" Meru yelled violently trying to break free of Kureno's hold on her.

"I can't believe it…" Was all I could say.

"Meru does look cute in it though right?" Laura asked.

"Well..." Aran trailed.

"She does, it's just that…" Micaiah started.

"You know how much she hates wearing those kinds of things." Sothe finished.

"But she doesn't look bad either." Nolan said.

"All hell is going loose that's for sure." Aran said.

"Well this wasn't worth coming here." Soren said.

"This is nothing but a fricking children's fight." Ike said scratching his head.

"This is definitely going to be ugly though." Leo said.

"No kidding." Edward replied back to Leo.

"Do you guys think we should stop them?" I asked them. They all simply took 10 steps back, indicating no.

"You better hope that I don't kill you cuz' you're going to need it!" Meru shouted.

"Meru please calm down, you're gonna make the police come here." Yuri pleaded.

"Not till she's DEAD!"

"Meru… Come on… it's just… a… dress." Kureno said between grunts.

"Miyako, you couldn't pick a better time to do this?" Lyon asked tiredly.

"Well I'm SORRY!" Miyako yelled.

"Ummm…. Meru?" I called heading towards her.

"WHAT!" she yelled at me emitting a fiery aura.

"Uhhh, can't you just wear the dress until…"

"Until what?"

"Uhhh…"

"Until you finished you date with Fayt today." Kureno said fairly quickly.

"What?" Me and Meru said.

"What?" Miyako, Yuri, and Lyon then said.

"A…" Meru started.

"Date?" I finished.

"Yeah, isn't that right Miyako?" Kureno turn his head to Miyako.

"Kureno, come here." She said.

"Oh boy." Kureno eeped.

They were whispering so me and Meru couldn't hear. "Did we heard that right?" Everyone was standing behind us having mischievous smiles.

"hau~ w-what are you guys talking about?" Meru stuttered.

"Yeah, what you guys t-talking about?" I stuttered also.

"Aww, come on you sly guy." Ike playfully elbowed me. "You know you could've just ask us for free time to spend with your little girlfriend." He teased.

"I-I-I…"

"Oh Meru, congratulations, your first official date." Micaiah applauded Meru.

"I, wait guys, it isn't what you think." Meru tried to explain having a wildly rose-beat face.

"Meru, we all support you no matter what." Laura said trying to comfort Meru but only made it worse.

"IT ISN"T WHAT YOU THINK!" We both yelled.

"Meruuuu, Faaayt!" Miyako called us unusually sweetly. We both went where Miyako was and we were both hoping this was nothing but a joke.

"Yes onne-sama." Meru asked.

"Fayt, I'll allowed you to date Meru." She said with an unusually weird smile.

"What?" I respond. She then pulled me towards and she whispered.

"Listen Fayt. Get her off my back and I promise you I'll pay you back, now do this or be forever be torture in pain and agony for the rest of your life, and I promise you that." She then pulled me back leaving with a pained look.

"So Meru, I'll give you something else to wear for tomorrow's date and Kureno will be helping Fayt for tomorrow."

"….." Meru just had a blanked face and couldn't respond at all.

"But for now, we'll just focus on today's training. Ok Meru sweetie?"

Meru simply nodded her head.

"good girl. Now on with the training!" Miyako dragged Meru to her house while the others dragged ME into the Main House. Tomorrow will NOT be good one.

* * *

Meru: lolz.

Miyako: u hav no idea how much I hate and love u right now.

Meru: this is a one-time thing only. I MIGHT do more like this. Like I said, it depends.

Miyako: I WUVS U! –hugs me-

Meru: Get off u crazy freak.

Miyako: kz.

Meru: Yea srry for the wait, like I said I r lazy. LOLZ

Miyako: Meru is also making another story.

Meru: BUT, it was meant to be BEFORE 'The Girl From Another World'. So basically Meru going into PATH OF RADIANCE. Except in this one she younger and it's a total DIFFERENT timeline. Meaning she never went to Radiant Dawn and you guys get what I mean. If not a the I'll try to explain more in the actual story.

Miyako: Meru will be doing 2 stories at once. Believe me she CAN multi-tasks if she puts her mind to it.

Meru: lol. Anyways this is your host Meru.

Miyako: and Miyako.

Both: BYEZ!


	10. Overprotection

Meru: Chapter 9 woot!

Miyako: u hav WAY too much free time…

Kureno: I agree

Meru: Kureno! So you decided to join us eh?

Kureno: yea, and I was bored.

Meru: Lol, anyways I do not own fire emblem or its characters. Just the OCs.

Kureno: this was short.

Miyako: I agree.

Meru: shut up and read.

* * *

_Chapter 9: Overprotection _

_**Meru's POV**_

After 5 hours of pointless training, I was so tired I ended up stuck in my room ALL day. And I can't believe I allowed my sister to dress me like a doll. When I thought the worst was over, I was wrong.

"Meru?" I heard someone call outside of my room.

"Ugh… Can this day… get ANY worse?" I said getting up from the bed.

I open the door and started to yell, "What do you-," It was Fayt. "Uhh… Hi… Fayt." I said very slowly.

"Hi Meru. About what happen this morning…" He trailed off blushing.

"Don't worry about it Fayt, it just… happened I guess…" I said looking away trying to hide my blush.

"Oh right. Your sister was calling you."

"Grreat… Can my life get any worse from this?" I said. "Well better get to her before something else happen."

"Yeah…" With that Fayt and I walked out of the room. But we couldn't help feeling that A LOT of people having mischievous eyes towards us. Before heading toward the Furude house we quickly turned around and see everyone either watching TV or whistling. We both knew where this was going so we just let it slide.

After we went into the house Miyako and Kureno were standing right in front of us, having a creepy smile on their face.

"Meru…" Miyako said to me.

"Fayt." Kureno said to Fayt.

"What?" We both asked, worriedly.

"Well, since tomorrow is your date." Miyako started.

"And your first I'm assuming." Kureno continued.

"We decided to-

"To help you plan out for your date tomorrow."

Fayt and I couldn't help but just stand there blank. After a minute we finally got back to our senses. "Okay, first of all, we REALLY appreciate what you're trying to do for us but—

"I think this is something that Meru and I should figure out for us." Fayt finished for me.

"What he said." I pointed to him.

My sister and Kureno just look stunned at what we both said. I was getting worried but suddenly Miyako burst out, "Oh Meru, you're becoming a woman by the minute! I can't stand to see you not becoming my little baby sister anymore."

"I know! I know! Meru is growing up to become a strong woman!" Kureno cried holding Miyako in his arms. Fayt and I were terribly confused about their sudden outburst so we decided to sneak away while they were crying.

"Hold it right there you two." Miyako said sternly. We both just froze and turn our heads slowly to them. What we saw, was not pretty. They had evil grins on their faces and our faces turned white as a ghost when we saw those malicious grins.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Kureno asked.

"Ummm… Out… side…" I said nervously.

"Oh you're not going anywhere just yet. Meru you're coming with me." Miyako pulled my arm so hard that I didn't think she had this kind of strength.

"Ouch! Miyako that hurts! Ah! Let me go! Fayt, help! Help!" I screamed but it was too late, she already dragged me up stairs.

"Meru!" I heard Fayt yell.

"Ah! Just where do you think you're going?" Kureno said to Fayt, assumingly, blocking his way.

Miyako dragged me upstairs till we were in her room. I saw Yuri peeked out of her room, looking to see what's going on, but went back inside once she saw what was going on. Once we were in my sister's room, she pushed me onto her flowered-blanket bed. Still recovering from the hard grip she had on me, I manage to at least sit up straight. "What is going- Huh?" I saw her put her ear against her dark-brown closed door. I stood up from the bed and quietly walked towards her. Without her noticing, I yanked her ear, so she is facing me.

"Owowowowow! Let go! Let go!" She yelped in pain.

"Not until you explain what the heck is going on?"

"I can't unless you let go of my ear thank you!" I let go of her, already red ear. "Thank you."

"Now tell me what is going on before I get VERY angry." I threatened.

"Oh I'm SO scared." I made an irritated scowl at her.

"Ok ok ok. No need to bite my head off."

"Then SPEAK!"

"Well as your older sister I am deeply worried about you."

I scoffed. "Worried about ME? Of what?"

"About your relationship with Fayt of course!"

"Oh god here we go."

"I just don't want your heart to be broken, and I want your date tomorrow to be PERFECT!"

After hearing my sister explanation, I wasn't exactly surprised. This wasn't exactly the first that she didn't want my heart to be "broken". After being set up for blind dates, all planned by my sister, she always wanted to make it "perfect". Of course in the end I ended up breaking THEIR hearts. I sighed and for the dark brown colored door.

Miyako grabbed my arm and asked, "Meru where are you going?"

"Getting Fayt out of here and get ready for my date tomorrow." I replied with a slight death glare at her. I got released from the grip of my sister and head for the door. Just before I was going to head out I said, without turning around, "Miyako, I promise you everything is going to be okay. Don't be so overprotective, I'm 17 years old now. There are times where you need to let go." With that I left the room, leaving a stunned sister to the bare ground.

As I got out of the room, I closed the door behind and leaned on it, sighing exasperated. "I guess it is nice to have a sister worrying about you."

"Out of my way!" I heard someone yelled. _Fayt?_ I straighten up and slowly walk to the white carpet staircase and looked down.

"Look, I can't have you interrupting the sisters' conversation." I heard Kureno say following him up the stairs. "And plus it is my duty to make sure Meru will be safe and happy."

"Look I don't care if you guys are Meru's relatives or whatever but she's my girlfriend and I'm not about to let her die of your overprotectiveness!" When I heard Fayt shouted my heart suddenly quicken its heartbeat. My face was as red as a rose. When Fayt turn his head up to the stairs up ahead he suddenly saw me. "Meru?" was all he could say.

"Meru! Where's Miy- "In her room." I said. Kureno then head upstairs to my sister's room while I walked downstairs towards the stunned Fayt. As I was walking down, my facing felt burning hot and I couldn't stop replaying the words that came from Fayt's mouth.

"Meru did you well…" Fayt's face was so red he couldn't bring himself to face me. "Meru did you hear what I said?"

"I-I, well..." What am I supposed to say? Yes Fayt, that was very nice of you. Of course I would be speechless; he said that out of the blue. All I could do was nod my head.

"Meru, I meant what I said you know."

"Fayt, you can be such an idiot sometimes." I said angrily.

"What?"

"Sometimes you just butt in a matter that don't concern you but then again that's what I do but there's a reason for that. You just do what you want to do."

"Meru, I-

But that what's make's you, you. And mostly why I like you a lot."

"Meru… Man you're calling me an idiot what about you? You're worse than me." He said playfully.

"Am not!" I yelled at him smiling.

"You want to know why I love you and care for you?" He asked.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're the kind of girl who would do anything despite what others say. You take risk, knowing that something bad or devastating would happen." I was caught off guard by this that I didn't notice that he lifted my head to make eye contact with his.

"Fayt… I-" He put a finger at my lips silencing me.

"I'm not finish. And also because you're probably the first girl I had ever in love with to know what it truly means to be in love. I love you Meru."

Tears started to form in my eyes, and before I knew it, I was crying. "Fayt, I-I love you too. With all my heart." Fayt wiped away my tears and pulled my face to his. Slowly, our lips were locked together forming a passionate kiss.

* * *

Meru: and done. And this took DAYS to finish this?

Miyako: becuz you ended up being lazy and not do the darn chapter.

Kureno: and becuz you ran out of ideas to do this.

Meru: rrright…. Anyways hope you enjoy this chappy and it was fairly short if you ask me.

Miyako: that's becuz you improvised on this.

Meru: shut up and anyways, again, hope you enjoy this.

All: BYE!


	11. Author's Note

**Ladies and gentlemen, this story will now be a side story. By that I mean I will put up chapters when I feel like it and this story will NEVER be finished due to lack of motivation. I'm really sorry but I kinda just don't feel it anymore after the first several chapters. My first story was something I just had to get out of my head and I had this "rush" to get people to read it and etc. But don't worry I will TRY to put up chapters when I get the motivation for it. So pretty much this is a story where I can relieve out of stress and etc.**

**EVENTUALLY this would POSSIBLY be discontinued. LOTS of reasons why. This is what happens when you lose motivation and etc.**

**That's all I got so bye.**


End file.
